


Sympathy, from the Devil

by Sam_Seven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: (and a weird one), Batjokes, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Français | French, Gloomy Gotham is gloomy, Heavy inspiration from Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, M/M, events are before Arkham Asylum (game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Dans un jeu de cartes, le joker est une carte spéciale capable de renverser une situation et de sauver un joueur. Et même celui de Gotham peut être un atout dans une ville aussi maudite.Moodboard sur TumblrEnglish version here.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne (one-sided), Joker/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Vieilles habitudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sympathy, from the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903719) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Si cette fic s'inscrit dans l'univers des jeux Arkham (considérez que c'est bien avant Arkham Asylum, le premier jeu), il y a beaucoup de références au comics Batman: Arkham Asylum de Grant Morrison et Dave McKean qui est juste un chef d'œuvre dont je suis tombée amoureuse.
> 
> Alors je m'excuse auprès des fans de Jervis le Chapelier, je n'ai absolument rien contre ce personnage (bien au contraire !), mais ses pathologies sont plus dérangeantes dans le comics (bien plus que dans le jeu ou le dessin-animé) et forcément, que serait l'univers de Batman sans une ambiance sombre ?
> 
> Enfin, vous inquiétez pas : le Joker est là pour vous remonter le moral (?). Bonne lecture~

“It’s a silent shriek without a sound

Well he's coming soon to your small town

He's searching for something he won't find

He's a mad, mad man with a mad, mad mind

Like an animal out of his den

You better hide your money better hide your children

You can’t keep your fear at bay

Cause the madman roams these streets today

Oh, the madman cometh!”

The Madman – The White Buffalo

« Et je vais te dire, mon vieux : un gars qui perd la faculté de rigoler, il perd aussi les _pédales_. »

Ken Kesey, _Vol au-dessus d’un nid de coucou_ (trad. par Michel Deutsch)

Maya Dominguez poussa le formulaire bancaire vers son client.

La journée commençait toujours lorsqu’elle prenait place à son guichet, et elle n’y était installée que depuis vingt minutes qu’elle servait déjà son cinquième client. Ce jeudi promettait d’être long…

« Remplissez le document de retrait, s’il vous plaît. Il me faudra également votre pièce d’identité. »

En réprimant un bâillement qui fit gonfler sa gorge, elle tendit un stylo blanc marqué du nom de la banque à monsieur White qui la remercia.

Le client portait un chapeau, un fedora noir à très large bord qui dégoulinait encore à cause de la pluie qui n’avait pas cessé de tomber depuis quatre jours. Les lèvres que Maya pouvait apercevoir en-dessous semblaient également humides. Et rouges.

L’homme se mit à fouiller les poches de son long manteau noir.

« Quel dommage ! J’ai malheureusement oublié ma carte d’identité… »

Du bout de l’index, il redressa son chapeau.

La lumière crue au-dessus du guichet donna de l’éclat à la chemise verte et au nœud-papillon doré à la base d’une gorge où saillaient deux tendons… mais elle resta impuissante pour ce teint blafard, presque cadavérique.

« … Mais mon visage est tellement connu, je pense que vous n’avez aucun doute sur mon identité ? »

Soudain, plus rien n’exista, ni la rugosité des guichets quotidiens, ni le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres grillagées, encore moins le visage grotesque du Joker qui semblait sortir d’un conte terrifiant ; le canon sombre, en revanche, aiguillait toute l’existence de Maya Dominguez.

Dans un silence mesuré, les prétendus clients des autres files d’attente imitèrent le Joker et, bientôt, tout le personnel de la banque fut tenu en joue. Certains banquiers pouvaient être de véritables colosses, ils se flétrissaient en fleurs asséchées, se recroquevillant avec les mains croisées sur leur nuque sous la menace.

Il y avait une quinzaine de criminels contre seulement quatre véritables clients, embarqués également dans cet orchestre sans musique. Tout n’était que chorégraphie criminelle.

Le plein d’humidité qui voilait les yeux de Maya Dominguez se mit à couler en silence, mais la lourdeur de la première goutte attira l’attention du Joker :

« Non, non, non, ma jolie ! Ne pleure pas ! Pas _encore_ ! Tu sais que tu as encore une chance de survivre ! »

C’était vrai : malgré ses allures austères, Gotham était la ville d’un conte de fées et, comme dans toutes les villes des contes de fées, un chevalier servant y rôdait.

De son côté, tel un enfant en mal d’aventures, le clown Prince du crime se faisait tour à tour dragon, sorcière, ogre ou démon et mettait en place des plans qui n’avaient pas d’autre but qu’une confrontation violente avec le héros de ce royaume gangrené.

Pourquoi ce matin précisément ? Avait-il aperçu une chauve-souris, fuyant au loin, qui lui avait rappelé l’existence de son ennemi juré ? Non.

Quoique c’était bien la faute d’un chiroptère ! Le Joker avait cru sentir une de ses chauves-souris mentales frapper la voûte de son crâne malade, car malheureusement, sa tête en était remplie : des chauves-souris, des chauves-souris par centaines, des chauves-souris par milliers, excitées et violentes, noires et aux ailes géantes, immondes avec leurs yeux blancs et leur timbre grave.

La date et l’heure de cette attaque matinale avaient été décidées par le hasard, pourrait-on dire, mais avec le Joker, le hasard n’était rien d’autre qu’un cocktail de lubies et de caprices.

Les sbires, aussi imposants que des lutteurs de catch, avaient des mines renfrognées que les maquillages de cirque ne parvenaient pas à égayer. Les armes braquées sur les otages étaient des menaces qui pesaient de plus en plus, car l’appât de l’argent démangeait les entrailles de certains. Mais le Joker avait été clair : le premier qui forcerait un coffre-fort pourrait dire adieu à ses yeux et sa langue.

Un seul coffre serait ouvert aujourd’hui, et ce serait pour un dépôt.

« Billy ! Vérifie dans les registres quand le petit Eddie est passé. » Lança Joker à un des hommes qui avait révélé, sous sa capuche, un visage de clown. « Il m’agace à se vanter d’avoir caché ses petits trésors ici et là. »

Avant son énième fuite d’Arkham, le Joker s’était violemment disputé avec l’Homme-Mystère — personne n’avait établi l’origine du litige, mais il était question de moqueries venant du Joker et de croquis dessinés au rouge à lèvres sur les murs de l’asile, la conclusion avait été un combat à mains nues.

Hors d’Arkham, Joker comptait bien ajouter une humiliation au tableau et résoudre le puzzle qu’Edward Nigma disait avoir laissé dans son coffre.

« Pourquoi… ? » Commença Maya Dominguez, tétanisée de savoir que le Joker se tenait toujours à deux mètres d’elle. « Pourquoi vous… ? Je peux ouvrir le coffre principal, j’ai les clés… »

Elle regretta ses mots : dans un sursaut exagéré, Joker s’était retourné vers elle. Ses pupilles trop petites dans ses grands yeux malades semblaient capables de sonder chaque poil dressé par la peur.

« Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ?! Est-ce que tu insinues que mes comptes sont vides et que je devrais me servir chez les autres pour arranger la situation ? »

Seigneur, son cœur rata un battement.

Le maniaque avait posé son coude sur le rebord du guichet, presque avachi. Trop grand, trop maigre même pour lui-même… mais son corps trompait ses adversaires avec cette prétendue fragilité et cette langueur, Maya le savait : elle l’avait déjà vu sur internet et à la télévision, quand les caméras filmaient ses combats contre la police ou contre Batman. N’importe qui savait que les muscles du Joker étaient comme élastiques, que ses coups partaient aussi vite que les attaques d’un cobra.

Agile et vif, le clown n’avait _rien_ de fragile.

« Allez, dis-moi combien j’ai sur ce compte. »

Maya ouvrit la fiche client de Jack White. Sa langue gonflée l’empêchait de déglutir, l’étouffant. Elle tenta de dire le solde du compte, mais sa voix se planquait au fond de sa gorge, refusant de rejoindre le mouvement de ses lèvres.

Le Joker la regardait, bouche entrouverte pour l’imiter, s’amusant de cet effet.

« Pas de son ? Donc pas de solde ?

— S-si, si ! Vous avez… 34… » Un sourcil vert se haussa. « 34 777 dollars… et 56 centimes...

— Seulement sur ce compte ?! » Son poing frappa le rebord, produisant un son de tonnerre… puis, il partit d’un grand éclat de rire. C’était la première fois que la foudre suivait le grondement de l’orage. « C’est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! »

Tellement une bonne nouvelle qu’il lança son chapeau en l’air et le rattrapa.

Ensuite, avec cette brusquerie naturelle, il fit une autre requête :

« Dis-moi, tu as bien un portable qui peut faire des vidéos ? Tu pourrais diffuser ma petite opération sur un de tes réseaux sociaux préférés ? Mon portable n’a presque plus de batterie. Oh et puis, je crois que mon compte Twitter a été suspendu. »

Il adopta une moue boudeuse qui contredisait le sourire rouge qu’il s’était dessiné.

« D-D’accord…

— Merci _beaucoup_. »

Il se pencha vers elle en riant.

Maya put voir les veines gorgées de sang dans ses yeux, la cicatrice humide d’une blessure fraîche qui barrait sa lèvre jusqu’à son menton, les cernes qui imitaient la nuit. Elle avait toujours cru que le visage du Joker était un maquillage, mais sa peau était réellement grise comme le marbre.

Bien qu’elle tremblât, frigorifiée par la terreur, Maya Dominguez prit son téléphone sur le guichet et ouvrit l’application d’Instagram. Des filtres et des smileys pour inonder l’écran lui furent proposés, et si le Joker n’aurait certainement pas refusé une avalanche de smileys souriants, la jeune femme n’avait aucune envie de jouer avec ces options.

Elle renifla, tenant son portable à deux mains et lança le direct.

La banque était plongée dans une pénombre argent, presque verdâtre sous l’orage triste. La pluie violente, à l’extérieur, faisait tomber son rideau pour les couper du monde.

« Alors Billy ? Quand est-ce qu’Eddie est passé ?

— Le 6 du mois dernier.

— C’est logique. Je déteste la logique. Mais tu sais quoi, Billy ? Laisse-moi le coffre d’Eddie et va t’occuper de celui de Batman. Je te rejoins juste après. »

Il gloussa alors que le dénommé Billy partait en direction des coffres, se pressant. Il avait beau avoir l’habitude d’entendre son patron rire, toutes les variantes de ce son le terrifiaient.

Pour alimenter la peur, un des clowns en arrière-plan donna un violent coup de crosse contre la tempe d’une employée, l’assommant. Dans le coin de la vidéo en direct, le corps de la femme s’effondra, devenant une ombre clouée au sol.

Maya ignorait si elle devait continuer de filmer, si l’objectif devait suivre le clown ou si elle devait interrompre discrètement le live. Elle diffusait le spectacle du Joker et lui donnait donc de l’importance, mais c’était aussi un moyen d’appeler la police et… de prévenir Batman.

Sur la vidéo, les commentaires affluaient. Deux malins n’avaient aucun scrupule à demander le nombre de morts et si la femme brutalisée en faisait partie. Le pseudo p-s-y-c-h-o-p-a-t-h en profita pour demander si le Joker accepterait de l’épouser. Maya devenait pâle de colère, à peine réconfortée par les autres commentaires scandalisés qui prévenaient avoir appelé la police. Le Gotham virtuel s’entre-déchirait.

Maya se mit à prier pour que Batman ne tarde pas.

Des sirènes avaient commencé à résonner pour se rapprocher de la banque. En plus de leurs cris assourdissants, leurs lueurs, hachures de rouge et de bleu, s’invitaient en êtres éphémères dans l’enceinte, amplifiant leur danse en se réunissant.

Dans le tumulte de la pluie, une voix portée par un mégaphone osa demander au Joker et à ses acolytes de sortir et de se rendre ; une exigence bien ridicule, mais au moins, le protocole habituel était respecté. Même le Joker avait une chance de se rendre avant la fusillade.

« Qu’ils sont mignons ! » Jubila le Prince du Crime qui rehaussa la fleur à sa boutonnière. Il s’était passé de revolver pour aujourd’hui — il ne résistait jamais au danger —, mais il réservait d’autres surprises : aussi étroit soit son costume, il dissimulait des lames sournoises et des pièges dangereux. Oh, et puis, il y avait le cadeau d’Ivy…

Malgré le bruit répété de la pluie contre les vitres, un autre avertissement résonna, et avant que le policier ne termine sa phrase, Joker tendit les bras vers la caméra qui tournait toujours :

« Batou ! Je t’ai connu plus ponctuel ! Tu vas vraiment laisser l’inspecteur Machin ou le commissaire Truc m’arrêter à ta place ? »

Ses intonations joviales explosaient telles des coups de feu ; elles surprenaient et agressaient l’ouïe.

« Chad, va donc voir à la porte combien ils sont. Restez sages pendant que je m’occupe du prochain acte. » S’il n’avait rien contre un peu d’échauffement contre des policiers, Joker comptait bien se réserver pour son préféré. « Nous attendons juste notre grande star. »

Le dénommé Chad se déplaça de façon furtive vers la porte vitrée. Quand il colla son visage contre la surface froide, des gouttes brouillèrent sa face de clown : sa bouche rouge se transformait en nid grouillant de gendarmes, souriant et grimaçant à tour de rôle. Les opérations du Joker proposaient toujours son lot d’effets burlesques.

Joker fut surpris de voir Billy revenir si vite :

« Billy ? Tu n’as quand même pas fini ?

— Non, patron, c’est que je partais vers l’autre coffre, et j’ai trouvé ça près de celui de l’Homme-Mystère… »

Ce gars, récupéré dans les rues de Gotham, était plus petit que son patron, largement plus petit, et cette façon qu’il avait de courber la nuque à ce moment-là le rendait vraiment minuscule. Ses jambes arquées devaient supporter un poids bien difficile à soutenir à en juger par sa posture, pourtant, il n’avait dans la main qu’une feuille de papier. Une simple feuille où un dessin s’apercevait. Ces poings, larges et aux veines saillantes, auraient serré la main d’une mère plutôt que de tendre au Joker cette page arrachée d’un cahier.

Les doigts en araignée du Joker attrapèrent un des coins de la feuille et la hissèrent dans la lumière. C’était un dessin au crayon et le style appliqué prouvait combien l’auteur s’était appliqué : la silhouette d’Enigma, arborant ses célèbres points d’interrogation de son costume, se dressait au-dessus de celle d’un clown maladif et maigre, son crâne à moitié chauve écrasé par les pieds de l’adversaire victorieux.

Les lèvres du Joker formèrent une lézarde pleine de rancœur. Il pressa la fleur à sa boutonnière et un jet d’acide vola au beau milieu du dessin. Le crayonné commença à se froisser, puis à se consumer avec un filet de vapeur, grignoté de toutes parts.

Le Joker n’était plus d’humeur.

D’un signe du doigt, il ordonna à Maya de pointer à nouveau le téléphone vers lui.

À cause de l’averse, les nuages étouffaient le jour pour faire durer la nuit. Batman devrait _déjà_ être présent.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand ma patience arrive à bout, Batman. » Déclara le Joker.

Il saisit le revolver de Billy qui réprima un frisson : quand le Prince était armé, c’était toujours une invitation forcée à la roulette russe, sauf que la surprise ne venait pas du baril — qui était plein — mais de l’identité de la victime.

Qui allait être tué ? Vers qui la main du Joker allait se diriger ? Puisque hasard rimait avec folie, certains hommes de main redoutaient le jour où le clown dirigerait le canon vers sa propre tempe pour se faire sauter la cervelle. Mais cette crainte ne se réaliserait pas aujourd’hui non plus. Le Joker visa et tira avec rapidité. La balle, invisible, seulement bruyante et brûlante, traversa le hall. Elle perça le milieu du front de Maya Dominguez pour ne s’arrêter qu’au milieu des neurones en feu.

La journée aurait été longue pour Maya Dominguez et, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, elle se dit que la lenteur avec laquelle elle s’était levée ce matin, ce refus d’aller travailler, tenait de l’instinct. Si seulement elle avait prétendu être malade…

Alors que le téléphone chutait, le public sur internet assista à une succession d’images confuses : un clavier, une surface en bois, des papiers, peut-être du sang également. Puis l’objectif se plaqua au sol et la noirceur soudaine faisait l’effet d’un rideau à la fin d’une pièce.

Peter Wilson avait sursauté en entendant le coup de feu. La pluie avait beau être violente — ses gouttes aussi grosses que des perles brouillaient les sens — le policier ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce son qui faisait partie de son quotidien.

Et puis, c’était le Joker, cet animal, qui tenait les civils en otage. Avec lui, il y aurait toujours des drames à déplorer.

Ce qui surprit Peter Wilson, en revanche, c’était le rugissement du moteur qui gronda derrière lui.

Une longue voiture, à la silhouette agressive, venait de se garer en biais. Luisant sous l’averse, le noir de la carrosserie évoquait l’encre et la mélancolie. Le propriétaire, qui se tenait déjà à côté du policier, inspirait en revanche l’effroi avec sa longue cape.

« Batman !

— Vous savez combien ils sont ? »

Le chevalier semblait épuisé, même nerveux. Le grappin déjà en main, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus.

« Non, mais on pense que le Joker a au moins une dizaine de complices ! Pour les otages, on ignore le nombre, mais il y a peut-être un blessé ou pire… »

Batman avait bien l’intention de stopper le décompte, alors, avant même que Peter Wilson ne termine sa phrase, le grappin s’accrocha au rebord du premier étage et la chauve-souris s’envola. À la fois admiratif et effrayé, le policier se demanda comment un corps aussi massif pouvait paraître aussi léger au bout d’un câble.

Les bas-reliefs pleuraient à cause du sang qui avait été versé dans l’enceinte de leur sanctuaire. Leurs visages de pierre semblaient plus sombres et plus austères que jamais. Si Peter Wilson avait pu voir le profil de Batman de plus près, il aurait remarqué une ressemblance dans la rigidité de la mâchoire, la même tension qui rendait les lèvres dures.

Batman envoyait toujours ses opposants à l’hôpital, jamais à la morgue, c’était une règle qui n’acceptait aucune exception, même pour le Joker. C’était un reproche que le commissaire Gordon lui avait fait une quinzaine de fois déjà, et malgré ça, Batman avait toujours renoncé à tuer sa Némésis. Pourtant, à mesure qu’il avançait dans le conduit d’aération par lequel il s’était infiltré, cette conviction flanchait.

Certains médias avaient déjà préparé la une pour le jour où Batman tuerait le Joker, il le savait, et une petite voix lui soufflait — _hurlait_ , en réalité — que ces annonces seraient enfin utilisées aujourd’hui.

« _Monsieur Bruce ? Vous êtes arrivé à la banque ?_

— Oui, Alfred. Et mon retard a peut-être causé la mort d’un otage.

— _Ce n’est pas de votre fau…_

— Pas maintenant, Alfred. »

Batman avait arrêté assez de braquages dans cette banque pour connaître les entrailles du bâtiment. En fait, il connaissait le chemin formé par ces conduits comme il connaissait les couloirs du manoir Wayne ; chaque recoin, chaque raccourci, chaque passage était enregistré dans sa mémoire.

Batman devait maintenant choisir le meilleur angle pour surprendre le Joker, l’assommer le plus vite possible, lui et ses acolytes, puis laisser la police ramener tout ce petit monde à l’asile d’Arkham ou à la prison de Blackgate pour que Batman puisse retourner s’occuper de son premier ennemi, celui qui l’avait retardé.

Un éclat de rire résonna sous la paroi en métal et une étrange idée frappa Batman : quand Joker mourrait, son rire persisterait à le hanter, frappant le couvercle du cercueil de la même manière qu’il frappait les murs ce matin. Batman en était convaincu.

La frayeur passa, la pensée saugrenue s’évanouit aussi vite qu’elle était apparue et Batman se ressaisit. Au moins, il devinait où se tenait le Joker à présent : il était au niveau des coffres-forts.

À travers un grillage, Batman put observer le hall principal et constata, furieux, qu’une jeune femme avait été tuée. Les autres otages étaient vivants et le justicier se faisait une priorité de les sauver.

« Y a la batmobile, les gars ! » Insista Chad, l’homme qui était resté près des portes vitrées. « Alors surveillez les alentours, Batman devrait pas tarder ! »

Les yeux des sbires passaient d’un recoin à un autre, scrutant même le plafond, source de danger quand la pénombre d’une matinée pluvieuse pouvait cacher une chauve-souris. Mais aucune statue ne supportait un oiseau de mauvais augure sur ses épaules, pas plus qu’elles n’étaient couronnées de leur ennemi.

Soudain, une petite boîte octogonale chuta, diffusant un brouillard opaque, imitant les nuages à l’extérieur et inondant le hall d’humidité. Un grappin glissa vers un clown et, après avoir refermé ses griffes noires dans son dos, le hissa comme un ballot.

« Il est là ! Il est là ! »

La première victime était hystérique.

Malgré cette surprise, les otages n’osaient pas bouger ; le moindre mouvement aurait pu rappeler leur présence et personne ne voulait partager le sort de Maya Dominguez. Silencieux, ils devenaient des ombres dans la fumée, s’oubliant pour pouvoir vivre. Leurs agresseurs avaient moins de chance en revanche, car aveuglés dans cette brume, ils étaient des proies faciles.

Un premier homme reçut un coup dans la mâchoire qui l’envoya dans un brouillard encore plus épais. Un second se retrouva piégé dans les airs à son tour, à une dizaine de mètres de son collègue qui se débattait encore. Un troisième, pris de panique, commença à faire feu, agitant le canon en espérant toucher sa cible. Mais l’arme devint soudain muette, percée au niveau de sa gorge en métal par une lame en forme de chauve-souris. Le sbire jeta son arme en direction d’où venait le batarang, mais avant que le fusil n’atteigne le sol, un poing frappa l’arrière de son crâne.

Ils tombèrent ainsi, les uns après les autres, avec facilité. L’habitude rend toujours la tâche fluide, d’autant que Batman pouvait se permettre un excès de confiance avec ces clowns. Cependant, il prendrait plus de précautions avec leur chef qui l’attendait plus loin.

Batman ordonna aux otages de quitter la banque, et maintenant que les policiers allaient conduire les hommes du Joker aux fourgonnettes, le chevalier pouvait s’occuper du mal à l’origine.

Un long corridor étroit menait aux coffres. Les murs nus ne laissaient aucune possibilité pour se cacher, même pour un homme aussi maigre que le Joker. Ici, Batman n’entendait pas le moindre ricanement, à croire que son ennemi s’était volatilisé, disparaissant comme un spectre, mais il savait qu’au bout du couloir se trouvait le bureau des registres, un tout petit espace qui marquait la limite entre la banque et les coffres-forts, alors, malgré le silence inhabituel, il ouvrit la porte avec prudence.

Le battant était à mi-chemin quand Batman dut lutter contre un violent fracas : des morceaux d’un pot en terre cuite explosèrent, une plante s’écroula contre la porte, ses racines dénudées gisant au sol.

« Tu as toujours aimé les plantes, Batou, je me trompe ? »

Seigneur, Batman avait déjà entendu cette blague et il connaissait la suite : sans même le voir, il comprit que Joker portait cette fleur affreuse et venimeuse, et d’un rapide mouvement du bras, le justicier se protégea de sa cape avant que le jet d’acide ne le touche.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais aucune fleur, Joker ?

— Elle est pas mal, Batou ! Tu tentes de m’égaler ? Je savais que tu étais mon plus grand fan !

— Rends-toi. »

L’hilarité se faisait à nouveau entendre. Batman connaissait ce rire depuis bien longtemps, pourtant il n’avait jamais su si le Joker exprimait une joie sincère ou si c’était simplement un effet de la nervosité qui commençait à diffuser l’endorphine en prévision des coups.

Sous son aile de cuir, Batman projeta le grappin pour heurter son ennemi, mais le Joker esquiva à temps avec un bond sur le côté. La lutte tenait presque de la chorégraphie répétée. L’un connaissait les blagues et les pièges de l’autre, l’autre connaissait les défenses et les techniques de l’un.

La colère de Batman s’intensifia. Il n’avait pas le temps de tourner autour du Joker et il devait abréger leur rencontre : il se rua alors, coude tendu, tout en sachant qu’en termes de rapidité, Joker était son égal.

« Tu ressembles plus à un buffle qu’à un petit mammifère, Batou ! » Se moqua le Joker après avoir esquivé. Ses veines pulsaient de joie, transformant son sang en courant électrique. Pour provoquer son ennemi, Joker agrippa un pan de son manteau et l’agita à la manière d’un torero. « Tu remplaces Bane ? »

La seconde tentative avec le grappin eut plus de succès : la présence de la cape empêcha Batman de viser correctement, mais elle heurta le genou du Joker, inattentif, qui perdit son équilibre.

Avant que le clown ne se relève, Batman essaya de lui asséner un coup au niveau des épaules, mais même maintenant, Joker restait agile et esquiva à temps pour être à nouveau sur pieds.

Il semblait monté sur ressorts, bougeant et bondissant comme un diable qui sortait d’une boîte.

« Tu as l’air épuisé, Batou ! La nuit a été longue ? C’est pour ça que tu m’as fait attendre ? »

Joker courut et s’appuya sur les épaules de Batman pour passer par-dessus, imitant le jeu du saute-mouton. Dans sa manœuvre, il en profita pour électrocuter son opposant — il pouvait remercier tout le métal qui composait l’armure — et si l’attaque ne fut pas foudroyante, elle surprit quand même Batman qui ne pouvait plus se dérober.

Quand la chauve-souris se retourna, ralenti par les muscles crispés, Joker avait disparu mais son rire résonnait sur la droite, depuis un coffre-fort ouvert, l’invitant à entrer pour poursuivre leur combat.

La cape en bouclier, Batman se protégea en posant un pied dans le coffre, évitant alors les pétards et les confettis qui explosèrent pour fêter son arrivée. Il sentit ensuite les bras du Joker glisser autour de son cou pour l’étrangler.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, mon trésor. »

Batman se débattit comme un enragé, inquiet de sentir le Joker si près. Collé contre lui, Joker n’aurait aucun mal à le poignarder ou à…

Enfin, Batman réussit à lui envoyer la pointe de son coude dans le ventre, juste sous le sternum, paralysant le maniaque.

Le Joker avait vraiment eu l’intention de l’enfermer dans un coffre de banque ? Pendant un instant, Batman se demanda si son ennemi de toujours n’avait pas deviné son identité : faire d’un coffre un tombeau pour un multimilliardaire aurait été une blague digne de son humour pervers.

Mais Bruce Wayne n’avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Il ne laissa pas le Joker reprendre son souffle et le menotta avec rapidité avant de le hisser sur une de ses épaules.

« C’est toi qui as besoin de dormir, Joker. Reste tranquille et tu seras à Arkham dans moins d’une heure, dans ta cellule. »

Rejoignant ses mains étroitement, le Joker donna un violent coup vers les lombaires de Batman ; le maniaque avait beau être sonné, il avait toujours une force surprenante. Sous la douleur, le justicier fléchit légèrement. Ses dents grincèrent, étouffant une injure, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle crise de rire chez le Joker.

Dans une logique de vengeance, le chevalier rendit le coup, frappant le bas du dos du Joker en abattant son poing sans retenue. Le gémissement qu’il entendit était satisfaisant et, enfin, Batman s’autorisa un rictus.

« Batou… Est-ce que tu m’en voudras beaucoup si je vomis sur ta cape ?

— Tu as commis des choses plus affreuses. » Rétorqua le justicier, mais le Joker n’exécuta pas sa menace. Il se contenta de ricaner, ce qui augmenta la douleur dans son ventre.

À plusieurs reprises, il tenta de s’extraire de l’étreinte. Sa maigreur de serpent lui donnait un avantage, mais Batman le maintenait avec fermeté, le serrant presque à l’étouffer.

Ils n’étaient maintenant qu’à quelques mètres du hall d’accueil de la banque.

« Pas déjà le hall, Batou ! C’était trop court, j’en veux encore ! » Joker avait planté ses coudes dans le dos de celui qui le transportait pour se redresser. « Continuons de nous battre encore un peu ! Dix minutes ? Cinq ? Allez ! »

Batman ne répondit pas.

Puisque Joker ne l’aurait pas par la manière douce, il l’aurait par la manière forte : malgré ses poignets étroitement serrés, le clown réussit à atteindre une des armes qu’il avait coincées à l’intérieur de sa veste, une aiguille de Reverdin — un emprunt à la salle de dissection d’Arkham — au bout incurvée et pointue. Avec un sourire malicieux, il trouva une faille entre les plaques de l’armure et planta l’outil dans le flanc de Batman à la manière d’un crochet, arrachant un cri au justicier.

Le Joker fut projeté et il se recroquevilla avant que sa tête ne heurte le marbre, s’épargnant de nouvelles douleurs. Frémissant de rire, il interpella Batman :

« Tu arrives en retard et tu penses pouvoir repartir aussi vite, Batou ? Tu pourrais avoir plus de considération pour moi, ton ami de toujours.

— Tu n’es pas le seul malade mental de Gotham, Joker ! Tu retournes à Arkham maintenant et tu y restes ! »

Batman extirpa l’outil de sa hanche avec un grondement de colère qui ponctua son ordre.

« Oooh, c’est pour ça que tu étais en retard ! Excuse-moi, Batou, la prochaine fois, j’appellerai pour savoir s’il y a de la place dans ton agenda. » L’aiguille fut jetée à ses pieds, envoyant une fine giclée de sang. « Laisse-moi faire le compte : Crane et Bane sont toujours à Arkham, le Pingouin est hospitalisé à cause d’une indigestion, Harley m’attend encore dans sa cellu… »

Batman le saisit par le col, l’étranglant quand il le souleva à nouveau.

« Silence. »

Maintenant qu’il l’avait remis sur pieds, il pouvait le traîner jusqu’à l’entrée de la banque.

« Tu m’embrasses pour me dire au revoir ? Sans la langue, hein, aie un peu de décence, tout le monde nous regarde. » Rit Joker. Il se pencha pour effrayer son ennemi qui recula ; avec son sourire, impossible de savoir s’il cherchait à embrasser ou à _dévorer_.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Batou ? Je ne vais rien te faire ! En tout cas, tu m’as intrigué. Allez, dis-moi ! Qui m’a supplanté dans ton cœur ? Qui a réussi à voler ma place ? Tu me dois au moins ça ! »

Le mystère resta complet.

Batman sentit un soulagement en poussant la porte de la banque : savoir que le problème représenté par Joker était — pour le moment — réglé lui retirait un poids des épaules.

Les joues du jeune policier, Peter Wilson, dégoulinaient malgré la casquette ; la petite visière ne le protégeait pas de l’averse qui continuait de fouetter son visage et celui des trois collègues qui étaient restés sur place. Les fourgonnettes étaient déjà parties pour la prison de Blackgate, mais le leader de cette affaire avait de toute façon une autre destination.

« Vous avez une équipe pour vous occuper de lui ? » Demanda Batman, la main tenant toujours fermement le bras du Joker. Le fou trouva amusant de se pencher et de faire claquer ses dents sous le nez du jeune officier.

« En fait… euh… L’inspecteur Morrison pensait que vous vous en occuperez… Vous avez plus l’habitude, vous savez ?

— Tu vois, Batou, » s’esclaffa le Joker, « tu es celui qui m’est désigné ! Regarde-le, ce pauvre garçon, il grelotte de froid et de peur. Laisse-le rentrer prendre sa pause-café ou il va finir par se pisser dessus. »

Pour le faire taire, Batman le secoua avec force.

Les équipes s’étaient restreintes, car les policiers avaient vraiment compté sur Batman pour se charger du Joker. Le justicier ne pouvait pas les blâmer, puisque c’était vrai : c’était une habitude de longue date. Que le prince du crime se lance dans un braquage, une prise d’otage, une tentative d’assassinat ou en libérant un tigre dans un zoo, Batman surgissait toujours pour mettre un terme aux plaisanteries de mauvais goût du clown. Le rituel, ensuite, était le même à chaque fois : la sensationnelle de Gotham le raccompagnait jusqu’à l’asile d’Arkham, parfois même jusqu’à sa cellule, pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’échapperait pas en chemin.

Pour marquer son agacement, Batman resserra l’étreinte de sa main. Il lui en aurait brisé le bras.

Sans un mot, sans saluer l’officier, Batman poussa le Joker vers la batmobile.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux, Batou ! Je dois être un peu vieux jeu, car je préfère toujours quand c’est mon cavalier qui me ramène chez moi. Enfin, “cavalier”, “chevalier noir”, tu ne vas pas jouer sur les mots, hein ?

— Silence. »

Il jeta le criminel sur le siège passager et vérifia qu’il ne pourrait pas s’enfuir.

Joker n’était plus surpris par l’intérieur du véhicule. Oh bien sûr, la première fois qu’il avait été sanglé sur ce siège, il avait ressenti une vive excitation — être dans la voiture d’un sportif qui se déguise en chauve-souris qui combat le crime chaque nuit, il y avait de quoi —, il avait essayé de toucher aux boutons et avait commenté chaque détail en se moquant généreusement, mettant la patience de Batman à rude épreuve.

Aujourd’hui, le Joker n’était plus impressionné : il connaissait ce pare-brise incliné et la pénombre qui hantait l’intérieur du véhicule, il avait déjà subi la pression des sangles contre le siège froid — mais confortable —, il avait déjà respiré l’odeur du cuir ciré et de l’acier électrique.

De l’eau s’égouttait le long de son nez et de son menton. Il avait laissé son chapeau dans la banque. Tant pis. De toute manière, quand le moteur se mit à vrombir, une chaleur de four se répandit dans la voiture.

Avant de démarrer, Batman vérifia une dernière fois si le Joker était suffisamment bien attaché — que ce malade ne soit pas tenté de lui donner un coup de poing pendant le trajet…

« Gordon, le Joker a été appréhendé. Où en est le plan de Jervis Tetch ?

_— On suit la gamine, elle est toujours sous hypnose._

— Ne la touchez pas tant qu’on ne sait pas si la réveiller représente un danger.

— _Entendu, Batman. On vous attend._ »

Joker s’essuya le bout du nez avant d’essayer d’applaudir malgré ses mains liées.

« C’était donc _lui_ ! Le Chapelier fou ! Je pensais que ses occupations ne se limitaient qu’à fumer son narguilé et à collectionner des petites culottes. »

Trempé, les cheveux presque plaqués sur le crâne, le Joker semblait encore plus maladif que d’habitude. Dans un élan de pitié, Batman augmenta le chauffage.

« Seulement quand il est enfermé à Arkham.

— Si tu le cherches, Batou, je te conseille les salons de thé, les chapelleries — surtout les plus ridicules —, et les collèges !

— Je sais où il est. Je m’occupe de Tetch et je vous ramène tous les deux à Arkham.

— J’avais vu juste ? Il était dans un collège, alors ? » Quand Batman confirma en silence, le clown jubila et frappa à nouveau dans ses mains. « Son obsession pour les pré-pubères est connue de tous à Arkham. »

Cette particularité ne faisait pas rire Batman.

Quand il était enfermé à Arkham, Jervis Tetch n’était rien de plus qu’un homme bizarre : son mètre cinquante et sa tignasse rousse le faisaient passer pour le leprechaun du coin, et il acceptait d’être sage tant qu’il pouvait porter son chapeau haut-de-forme vert. Son dossier avertissait les équipes médicales : aucune infirmière jeune et blonde ne devait s’occuper de lui, sous peine d’être agressée par ce patient.

L’équipe d’Arkham cherchait avant tout à soigner l’addiction de Tetch à la phéncyclidine, cet anesthésique qui avait été retiré des marchés quand les études avaient démontré qu'il s'agissait d'un psychotrope hallucinogène puissant. Selon le docteur Crocker, cette addiction était à l’origine de l’obsession pour le personnage d’Alice.

Il était également certain que les tendances pédophiles de son patient, qui visaient exclusivement des victimes jeunes et blondes, étaient le symptôme d’une paranoïa tenace, comme chez Victor Zsasz. Zsasz partait du principe que les femmes qu’il tuait étaient libérées de leur condition, Jervis Tetch, lui, était convaincu qu’il se vengeait de viles tentatrices de douze ans. Alors, en dehors des murs de l’asile, en présence des écoles, le délire de persécution du Chapelier reprenait toujours de plus belle.

Une hallucination provoquée par le psychotrope, le médecin en était certain. Comme il avait été certain d’avoir guéri cette addiction.

Encore une erreur médicale que Batman devait rectifier.

Batman ne comprenait même pas comment Jervis Tetch avait pu être libéré, même sans être médecin, et tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était surveiller les premiers faux pas et renvoyer les criminels dans leurs cellules, espérant que la prochaine thérapie porterait ses fruits.

Et aujourd’hui, Jervis Tetch aurait encore une autre chance.

« Si tu arrives trop tard, Batou, tu auras échoué deux fois aujourd’hui. » Ricana Joker qui s’enfonçait dans son siège. De colère, Batman lui administra un coup sur un de ses genoux rachitiques.

« Au début, j’ai cru que tu faisais diversion pour rendre service au Chapelier…

— Je ne le compte pas parmi mes amis.

— … mais comme d’habitude, tu semais juste le chaos. »

Ce n’était pas pour l’argent, ce n’était pas pour le goût du sang — certains méfaits du Joker ne faisaient d’ailleurs aucune victime —, ce n’était pas pour la gloire, c’était pour l’amour du…

« Tu me manquais, Batou. Cela faisait combien de temps qu’on ne s’était pas vus ? Trois mois ? J’ai un peu précipité nos retrouvailles. »

Batman grimaça.

Après un silence sans sourire, Joker montra à nouveau ses dents dans cette fissure démoniaque qu’était sa bouche :

« Je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à Arkham, alors j’accepte de faire un détour pour ce pauvre chapelier. Tu sais, mes crimes font toujours les unes des journaux, tandis que les siens ne font que quelques colonnes dans la rubrique faits divers, mais en termes de perversité, j’ai beaucoup à apprendre lui.

— Vous n’avez pas le même profil criminel. »

Ni les mêmes pathologies. Et Batman ignorait qui, de Joker ou du Chapelier, était le plus à plaindre.


	2. Un labyrinthe pour terrier

**Interlude**

Une grosse peluche en forme de lapin était avachie contre le mur. Son poil, autrefois doux et touffu, s’agglomérait à cause de l’humidité. Si la peluche se retrouvait pressée dans une étreinte, elle se mettrait à dégouliner comme une éponge.

En étouffant un gémissement, la jeune fille se repositionna : les lattes du plancher avaient imprimé leurs rainures sur ses fesses, laissant des marques douloureuses. Enfin, ces marques-là étaient toujours moins inquiétantes que celles laissées par les menottes, mais remuer les bras était risqué : à chaque fois qu’elle essayait de bouger les bracelets, le cliquetis du métal contre le chauffage rendait l’homme furieux.

Jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’un homme aussi petit pourrait la terrifier autant.

En revanche, quand elle portait une robe bleue et un nœud noir dans ses cheveux blonds, il était d’une douceur sans précédent, et s’il ne l’effrayait plus, il la dégoûtait avec son regard malade qui s’attardait sur ses genoux, ses poignets et sa gorge.

Elle était une « Alice âgée » avait-il dit, mais elle n’avait pourtant que seize ans.

La présence de la peluche la faisait pleurer, car selon elle, cet ourson témoignait que des enfants plus jeunes avaient occupé sa place auparavant.

Elle n’arrivait plus à déglutir. Quand il l’avait kidnappée, elle portait du vernis, un détail qui l’avait mis hors de lui et elle avait dû le retirer. Sans dissolvant, elle n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de grignoter la couche de couleur lilas, s’écœurant avec les particules de résine sur la langue et entre les dents.

Suite à ça, ses ongles étaient vraiment abîmés, mais au moins, ils ne représentaient plus un motif de colère.

Soudain, un fracas de verre se fit entendre derrière la porte, celle qui menait au salon, et la jeune fille faillit crier avant de se mordre les lèvres : crier était comme faire cliqueter les chaînes, le Chapelier ne supportait pas ça. C’était contraire à sa mise en scène.

Sans comprendre, elle entendit son ravisseur pousser des cris de rage, puis des bruits de lutte. Que se passait-il ? La police ? Elle en doutait : elle était attachée dans l’entrée, juste en face de la porte — la sortie qu’elle rêvait d’emprunter depuis quatre jours — alors elle les aurait vus.

Au bout de quelques instants, la porte du salon s’ouvrit et une immense silhouette couronnée de deux piques se présenta. La pénombre en faisait la personnification d’un cauchemar. Les bruissements d’ailes qu’elle entendit provenaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Y avait-il des chauves-souris dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_ ? Elle n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir.

Si, elle s’en souvenait ! Tout au début ! Le chapelier lui avait fait lire le livre une trentaine de fois pour qu’elle connaisse par cœur les répliques pour l’heure du thé, et celle-ci lui revenait justement :

« Les chats mangent-ils les chauves-souris ? … Les chauves-souris mangent-elles les chats ?

— Tout va bien. » Assura la chauve-souris d’une voix tendre. « C’est fini. »

Muni de la clé, il ouvrit les menottes et se mit à masser doucement les poignets meurtris de la victime, réchauffant le sang, vérifiant peut-être le pouls par la même occasion.

Après plusieurs minutes, Alice réussit à se lever et laissa l’animal nocturne la porter. Si sa cape s’était transformée en ailes véritables, elle n’aurait pas été surprise. Elle aurait même été ravie ! Ils empruntèrent alors la porte d’entrée et le cliquetis de la chaîne — qui aurait énervé le Chapelier — fut musical.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Un labyrinthe pour terrier**

“We better stop

Hey, what’s that sound?

Everybody look – what’s going down?

We better stop

Hey, what’s that sound?

Everybody look – what’s going down?”

For What It’s Worth – Buffalo Springfield

_“Only the person who has experienced light and darkness, war and peace, rise and fall, only that person has truly experienced life.”_

Stefan Zweig

Avant d’être prévenu que le Joker avait pris en otage le personnel de la banque sur Chesterfield Street, Batman avait été sollicité par le commissaire Gordon pour un kidnapping étrange : la directrice d’un collège au nord de Sheldon Park avait signalé la disparition d’une de ses élèves.

D’après les témoins, cinq filles étaient en train de discuter sur le trottoir devant l’établissement en attendant la sonnerie, mais juste avant que les montres n’indiquent huit heures, une des collégiennes s’était subitement détournée du groupe et s’était éloignée sans un mot. Un surveillant avait essayé de la rappeler, persuadé que c’était une tentative de sécher la journée, mais l’élève l’avait ignoré avec un entêtement surprenant.

Sa couleur de cheveux, sa taille petite pour son âge, de même que la présence de son téléphone portable — récepteur d’ondes — étaient trop de coïncidences avec la libération de Jervis Tetch.

Tout en sachant que l’aube n’était pas le moment préféré d’une chauve-souris, James Gordon avait contacté Batman qui avait répondu présent, se chargeant de localiser la provenance du signal.

Signal qui s’affichait à nouveau en ondes sur le GPS de la batmobile.

La traque reprenait.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda Joker en gesticulant. « Il y a deux ans, le Chapelier avait kidnappé une gamine qui portait du vernis. Ce dingue avait perçu ça comme une provocation et il le lui avait fait retirer avec les dents. Elle a grignoté son vernis sur ses ongles ! Le goût devait être quelque chose ! » Joker en parlait comme d’un souvenir entre amis. « Bien sûr que tu t’en souviens, c’est toi qui l’avais sauvée. Oh, je me rappelle des photos dans le journal ! Tout le monde avait pleuré, oui, tu sais quoi ? Certains littéraires devaient souffrir bien plus. Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Je vais te répondre quand même : ils _tueraient_ pour avoir ces éditions rares d’ _Alice au Pays des Merveille_ et les préserver loin des mains de ce drogué ! »

Batman ne desserra pas les lèvres. Quant à lui, il se souvenait d’une fille à la poitrine à peine développée, assise en pleurs près d’un ourson crasseux, traumatisée par cet homme pas plus grand qu’elle qui l’avait traitée de « pute », la blâmant pour un crime qu’elle n’avait pas commis.

Le chevalier noir pensait souvent aux victimes de ses ennemis, et celle-ci, comme beaucoup, l’avait ému. Il savait qu’en sortant de l’appartement, cette Alice-malgré-elle serait une jeune adolescente piégée dans un corps qui changerait contre son gré.

« Le Chapelier fou est malade. Et si Arkham ne peut pas trouver de traitement, alors il y restera définitivement.

— Mais tu t’ennuierais sans nous, Batou. »

Il pourrait surtout dormir, à cette heure-ci.

« Si seulement vous pouviez laisser un peu de répit à cette ville.

— On n’a pas toujours ce qu’on veut. Regarde, prends mon cas.

— Ton cas ?

— Je tuerais pour une glace, là, maintenant, mais j’ai peur que ma langue te donne des idées lubriques… »

Batman lui fila un violent coup dans la mâchoire.

Des policiers, les pieds dans des flaques qui voulaient rivaliser avec le niveau de la mer, se tenaient autour d’une bouche d’égout ouverte. De l’eau coulait à l’intérieur en rivières miniatures, gorgeant ce vide funeste. Encore quelques jours de pluie comme celui-là et les égouts seraient inondés.

La batmobile s’arrêta à quelques mètres. Les roues dégoulinaient tant que le caoutchouc semblait devenir liquide.

« Tu me laisses ici ? » Demanda Joker qui prit un air offusqué.

« Tu ne serais qu’un poids. Attends sagement dans la voiture ou je te ligoterai sur le toit et je laisserai ta place au Chapelier.

— Est-ce que tu as un lecteur Bluray dans la batmobile au moins ? Le câble ? Je voudrais revoir _Wall-E_ , ce film me fait toujours larmoyer.

— Non.

— Alors _Les 101 Dalmatiens_ ? Tu sais, le Disney avec la tante d’Harvey Dent qui veut se faire un manteau. »

Le second refus fut traduit par un claquement de portière et un bruit de verrouillage.

« Et il s’imagine que sa voiture est au top… » Maugréa Joker en regardant le tableau de bord. Il pianotait sur ses genoux, songeant à son passe-temps favori : trouver une façon de tuer l’ennui.

Les policiers interpellèrent Batman et lui firent un compte rendu de la situation.

Tout d’abord, la collégienne s’était dirigée vers le nord-ouest de la ville. Des patrouilles avaient vérifié les alentours en espérant surprendre Jervis Tetch, mais ils n’avaient rien trouvé. La jeune fille s’était arrêtée dans un terrain vague pour récupérer un pied de biche avant de faire demi-tour, retournant sur ses pas, rendant les policiers perplexes. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, elle s’était approchée de cette bouche d’égout et l’avait ouverte avec le pied de biche.

Batman hocha doucement la tête, la mâchoire crispée :

« Tetch brouille les pistes.

— Et il sait aussi qu’une patrouille entière ne pourrait pas passer par cette bouche d’égout. Vous, par contre, vous pourrez peut-être la suivre ? »

Batman n’en doutait pas un seul instant.

Sous l’admiration des policiers, il se glissa dans l’étroit conduit, faisant preuve d’une agilité remarquable. L’odeur de l’eau était puissante et chaque goutte qui éclatait était une fleur d’automne qui s’ouvrait. Les courts d’eau, aussi fins soient-ils, étaient noueux comme des racines, se glissant partout, serpentant vers le ventre de la terre.

Batman s’avança dans le premier boyau de Gotham, essuyant son visage trempé, et fut surpris par l’allure des égouts : partout, du sol au plafond, des plantes avaient fleuri en abondance, cachant chaque brique, chaque grille.

Batman se souvint alors qu’il avait arrêté Poison Ivy trois semaines plus tôt ici : elle avait fait des égouts son refuge — peut-être un conseil de Killer Croc — pour pouvoir empoisonner les plus grandes compagnies de Gotham. Le justicier avait dû la poursuivre dans ce dédale qui avait déjà commencé à fleurir.

Ce matin, c’était une véritable serre souterraine.

Si Batman connaissait les talents de Poison Ivy, il fut quand même émerveillé : il y avait là des plantes qui n’auraient jamais pu survivre dans cet environnement sombre sans l’aide de la botaniste. Au sol, la mousse était fournie et douce, mais nauséabonde. Des champignons se présentaient sans retirer leur chapeau de diverses formes et couleurs, mêlant leur parfum d’humus oublié. Au-dessus, de la glycine laissait pendre ses grappes, étendant ses guirlandes de violet et de vert. Le lierre, respectueux de sa fratrie, n’étouffait pas les plantes qu’il côtoyait, multipliant juste ses feuilles épaisses, jouant avec les bourgeons des roses qui s’éparpillaient.

C’était un vrai tunnel de conte de fées et, par chance, l’herbe enlaçait de nombreux pieds de menthe : leurs tiges saignaient d’une odeur puissante, brisées par les pas d’une collégienne qui avait bien emprunté ce chemin.

« Gordon, je suis les traces des adolescentes, je vous recontacte dès que je les retrouve. »

La réponse du commissaire fut entrecoupée par des grésillements. Il était trop difficile de capter ici.

« Gordon ? »

Cette fois, il n’y eut que le silence.

Au moment de raccrocher, une voix joviale s’éleva dans son dos :

« Ivy s’est dépassée ! Le maire devrait l’engager pour s’occuper des espaces verts, hein, Batou ? »

Joker. Les poings de Batman se serrèrent.

« Espèce de… serpent.

— Tu m’associes souvent à des symboles phalliques, tu as remarqué ? »

En réalité, Batman l’associait à la capacité de ce reptile qui lui permettait de se faufiler hors de n’importe quel piège. Si Bruce Wayne avait été plus croyant, il aurait même mentionné le fait que le serpent représentait le mal, mais se déguisant lui-même en chauve-souris, symbole chaotique, la remarque aurait été hypocrite.

Il saisit le Joker par le col et le plaqua au mur, l’enfonçant dans la glycine.

« Tu as éliminé les policiers ?

— Ils sont partis au moment où tu as disparu, Batou ! Il n’y avait plus personne ! »

Batman fut forcé de constater qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de sang sur les mains du clown, d’ailleurs, elles étaient toujours menottées. Comment avait-il réussi à sortir de la batmobile ?

« Tu sais, je crois que tes services rendent les flics paresseux : ils te relèguent tout le boulot sans se poser de question… Tu n’as pas un syndicat pour les chiroptères exploités pour t’aider ? Non ? »

À la rigueur, Batman pourrait l’assommer et utiliser une corde pour le maintenir au siège de la voiture, mais avant d’y parvenir, il devrait se battre avec le Joker qui était, même menotté, un adversaire de taille.

Et la piste de la menthe s’estomperait dans quelques minutes.

Non, le temps pressait trop.

« Tu as l’air fatigué, Batou. Tu me fais tellement pitié que je vais t’accompagner ! Mes plans pour aujourd’hui ont été annulés, mais enfin, tu le savais déjà.

— Retourne à la voiture.

— Sans façon. J’ai envie d’être là quand tu colleras une rouste au Chapelier. »

Certain qu’il pourrait le maîtriser en cas de danger, Batman prit sur lui et décida d’endurer la présence du Joker. Toutefois, il n’ignorait pas le danger :

« Au premier geste suspect, Joker, je t’assomme et je te ligote. Je te casserai les deux bras et les deux jambes s’il le faut.

— Mais tu m’assommes avant pour que ça me fasse moins mal ? Tu as toujours eu le cœur sur la main, Batou. » Le Joker arriva à sa hauteur, présentant son sourire tordu. « Ça te perdra. »

Sans répondre, Batman le saisit par le bras et l’obligea à avancer.

« Tu ne veux pas me retirer ces menottes ? Si je peux me montrer utile, autant que je sois libre de mes mouvements.

— Non. »

Batman laissa le criminel bouder. Pour montrer son mécontentement, Joker faisait cliqueter ses chaînes de façon exagérée, mais la nature qui tapissait le tunnel étouffait l’écho qui aurait pu se reproduire. Un autre avantage à ce jardin.

Il y avait des carrefours verdoyants, des couloirs qui se déployaient en plusieurs voies, mais le chemin restait visible grâce aux néons qui parvenaient à briller.

« Batou, je sens quelque chose dans l’air.

— Ce sont les plantes.

— Ah. Ah. Ah. Elle était mauvaise, Batou, pire que les blagues d’Harley. Encore une comme ça et je te botte le derrière. Non, je parlais de quelque chose d’électrique. Quelque chose _gothamesque_. »

Batman soupira, s’efforçant de l’ignorer.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore cinq minutes, cinq minutes durant lesquelles Joker tentait de blaguer sans arracher le moindre rictus, quand le tunnel s’arrêta : cet extrémité donnait vers une issue située à trois mètres au-dessus. L’échelle qui avait été installée pour permettre aux ouvriers d’accéder à l’étage avait été détruite par les plantes : ses os de métal étaient tordus et avaient été jetés au sol par le lierre puissant.

Les traces de pas s’arrêtaient pourtant ici, la menthe avait été foulée, prouvant que l’adolescente était passée par-là. Batman s’avança et, du bout des doigts, frôla les plantes grimpantes, cherchant les prises qui auraient pu servir à la collégienne, mais les tiges étaient intactes.

Alice n’avait pas grimpé ce mur.

Joker frottait ses paumes en faisant les cent pas :

« Allez, détective, dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Jervis aurait pu les attendre et les faire grimper le long d’une corde, mais il est trop délicat et trop fainéant pour ça ! »

D’un mouvement de tête, Batman confirma qu’il était d’accord avec le Joker : le Chapelier serait venu chercher Alice bien plus tôt s’il avait voulu l’accueillir lui-même, or, il comptait exclusivement sur les ondes capables d’hypnotiser ses victimes tandis qu’il restait dans son terrier.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu _Shining_ , Batou ?

— Quel rapport ?

— Déjà, c’est un film aussi froid que toi, ça devrait te plaire, ensuite, à la fin, le gamin sème son père dans un labyrinthe enneigé.

— Mais ses pas laissent des traces dans la neige.

— Oooh, qu’il est intelligent ! »

Batman se souvenait alors que le petit Danny Torrance trouve l’astuce de marcher à reculons en plaçant ses pieds là où ils avaient écrasé la neige. La piste était intéressante.

« Nous n’avons vu aucune piste se doubler, mais l’odeur de la menthe se diffuse rapidement. Il faut retourner sur nos pas. »

À chaque carrefour, Batman inspectait les alentours, contrôlant l’état de la flore pour confirmer ou infirmer l’hypothèse du Joker. Il n’avait aucun doute que cette idée lui serait venue rapidement, mais le cerveau du clown, aussi malade soit-il, avait toujours fait preuve d’une vive imagination et, dans cette situation, c’était un atout.

« Là ! » Batman montra un grillage dont les barreaux étaient enlacés par du jasmin. L’odeur de la fleur avait rendu celui de la menthe plus discrète, mais plus loin, les feuilles poivrées trahissaient le passage de la victime.

Joker profita de l’occasion pour faire cliqueter ses menottes, sautillant sur place :

« Puisque j’ai prouvé mes bonnes intentions, Batou, je peux devenir le nouveau Robin et être libre ?

— Elle n’est pas libre de ses mouvements, ni de ses pensées. » Songea Batman à voix haute pour occulter la requête du Joker. « Cette ruse a été dictée par le chapelier, ce qui veut dire qu’il sait que nous continuons la traque.

— Nous. Tu as dit nous.

— Seulement pour la forme grammaticale.

— Ne sois pas aussi timide, Batou, personne ne peut t’entendre ici à part moi. »

Et justement, Batman aurait aimé ne pas entendre Joker, mais son ennemi pouvait monologuer des heures sans se fatiguer : ses blagues, les plus mauvaises comme les plus abjectes, pouvaient avoir l’effet de mauvaises ondes sur les pensées, brouillant les réflexions et distrayant ceux qui l’entouraient.

Batman parvenait à l’ignorer, se concentrant uniquement sur la piste, le clown continuait, chantant et rattrapant la chauve-souris avec de grandes enjambées :

« _Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at!_ Oh, attends, ce serait plutôt… _Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

— Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

— Je cherche le mot de passe pour atteindre le Chapelier. Tu sais que pour l’approcher, il faut pouvoir citer les vers de Lewis Carroll.

— Je ne m’amuserais pas à ça, je l’atteindrai à ma façon.

— Par la force, bien sûr, comme d’habitude. Dis-moi, au lieu de la chauve-souris, pourquoi n’as-tu pas choisi le buffle comme symbole ? »

Le moment ne se prêtait pas à la philosophie.

Batman s’agenouilla, analysant la piste. Il en était certain : elle était de plus en plus fraîche. Bientôt, le Chapelier manquerait de temps et il ne pourrait plus avoir recourt à un autre piège.

Dans un mouvement rapide, la chaîne des les menottes passa devant le visage de Batman. Surpris, il ne réagit pas assez vite et il sentit les anneaux d’acier contre sa gorge.

Il leva alors ses bras, cherchant une prise pour faire basculer le Joker devant lui et l’assommer, mais au moment où il saisit le manteau de son ennemi, la paire de menottes chuta dans l’herbe avec un son mat.

Batman aperçut les poignets libres du Joker et l’entendit rire :

« C’était juste une petite blague, Batou ! »

Existait-il ne serait-ce qu’une prison capable de retenir le Joker ? Existait-il une façon de l’entraver sans qu’il puisse s’extraire du piège comme un magicien ?

De colère, Batman se releva, écarta les menottes d’un coup de pied et agrippa le Joker par le col pour le soulever. Il le plaqua avec tant de force contre le chèvrefeuille que les fleurs, couleur goutte de sang, frémirent. Les tiges noueuses s’enfonçaient dans le dos du clown ; le relief de ces nerfs épousait parfaitement les vertèbres rigides, s’y articulant étroitement.

Habitué à être soulevé et brutalisé par le chevalier noir, Joker s’accrocha au bras, connaissant les points d’accroche qui lui permettaient de lutter contre la gravité, contre la colère de la chauve-souris.

« Batou ! Je plaisantais ! Bat… »

L’autre main de Batman se plaqua contre sa gorge : plus que pour lui faire du mal, c’était pour l’empêcher de rire. Ni gloussement, ni ricanement, ni éclat de rire. Le justicier avait besoin de silence, de calme.

« Tais-toi. »

Joker essaya de répliquer, mais la voix lui manquait vraiment. Il ne pouvait que sourire, plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, un tic peut-être motivé par la douleur.

Peu à peu, ses pieds descendirent et touchèrent enfin le parterre verdoyant. L’air, humide, fut plus intense que quelques minutes auparavant. Batman empoignait toujours le col du manteau, prêt à le brutaliser à nouveau.

« Tu n’as aucun humour, Batou, mais ne sois pas rancunier en plus : je t’ai demandé d’enlever les menottes _deux_ fois. Même attaché, je suis dangereux.

— Mais toujours moins dangereux que libre. Et plus prévisible, aussi : je me doutais que tu finirais par essayer de m’étrangler.

— Prévisible ? Je n’ai jamais été plus insulté. Puisque je suis prévisible, Batou, quel plan j’avais prévu pour toi ? Car j’étais _proche_ de réussir, tu sais ? »

Sans le lâcher, Batman avança. Il en était certain, l’autre accès de ce terrier féerique n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres. Cette histoire serait bientôt terminée : le Joker et le Chapelier seraient à Arkham et Bruce Wayne serait à son manoir pour se reposer.

« Pour l’instant, ce sont les plans de Jervis qui m’intéressent. Les tiens n’ont plus aucune importance. »

Joker haussa les épaules.

La fin du trajet était marquée par une lumière humide qui inondait le tunnel depuis une bouche d’égout. Des cascades ruisselaient toujours, serpentant sur une échelle dont les barreaux étaient frappées par des armées de gouttes. Le bruit régulier semblait pouvoir retentir pour l’éternité.

Près de la sortie, et donc de la surface, Batman réussit à situer l’endroit qu’ils avaient atteint sur l’écran de son avant-bras : ils se trouvaient sur la côte ouest du Bowery, le district où Jervis Tetch avait installé sa chapellerie.

« Que de détours pour ça ! » S’esclaffa Joker en voyant où était le point lumineux. « Il sait rendre son entourage fou, ce Jervis, un don qu’il partage avec son personnage fétiche.

— Un point en commun avec toi. »

La bouche d’égout était toujours ouverte et Batman préféra se montrer prudent : il faudrait qu’il se hisse doucement pour voir dans quel end…

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Batou ? Quand est-ce que tu t’envoles au secours d’Alice au pays de la détresse ? C’est peut-être risqué : Jervis n’a jamais tué personne, mais tu sais ce que c’est, les schizophrènes paranoïaques, on les met un peu en colère et _bim_ , ils commencent à faire des bêtises. »

Joker utilisait toujours des discours interminables pour exprimer une idée ou suggérer une solution, et Batman n’avait pas le temps de l’écouter, encore moins l’envie :

« Parle, Joker, où tu veux en venir ?

— Et si je sortais _avant_ toi ? »

 _Pourquoi_ fut la première question qui vint à l’esprit de Batman, il savait néanmoins que ce genre d’interrogation n’avait jamais de réponse avec Joker et opta pour une autre approche :

« Qu’est-ce que ton aide t’apporterait ? Tu as un compte à régler avec Jervis ?

— Avec Jervis ? Pas du tout ! Il n’a même jamais touché à Harley malgré son obsession pour les jeunes blondes. Tu sais, avec les autres internés de l’asile, c’est un petit gars très sympa. Il avait offert des fleurs à Ivy, et c’est peut-être le seul homme qui l’ait fait sans attendre un remerciement en nature. »

Joker se mit à rire, fier de son jeu de mots.

« Alors raison de plus pour que tu restes en retrait, Joker : je n’ai pas envie de que tu l’aides.

— L’aider ?! Tes blagues sont toujours aussi mauvaises, Batou. Je vais finir par toucher à ce derrière musclé, peut-être que c’est ce que tu cherches ? Allez, ne prends pas cet air effrayé, ta cape ridicule m’en empêche de toute façon. » Avec un geste curieusement amical, Joker s’appuya sur l’épaule du justicier. « Écoute, Batou : Jervis sait que tu arrives, alors imagine sa surprise si c’est moi qui arrive à ta place ? Ce n’est pas lui que j’aiderais, mais toi ! »

Batman fut tenté de repousser le clown, mais ce dernier s’accrochait, murmurant :

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, Batou. »

La collégienne venait de passer le pas de la porte. Bien que trempée jusqu’aux os, son corps, totalement sous l’influence de l’hypnotiseur, ne tremblait pas, n’obéissant à aucune règle de survie.

Jervis avait posé des serviettes en éponge au sol pour qu’Alice puisse se sécher. Ensuite, elle enfilerait sa robe bleue, propre et sèche.

Le bâtiment abandonné n’était pas vraiment le décor idéal pour une reconstitution de l’univers de Lewis Caroll, mais pour un artiste comme Jervis Tetch, rien n’était impossible : il avait exploité les premiers éléments, à commencer par la carrelage en damier et les escaliers en bois, en soulignant leur beauté un peu passée. Les murs abîmés avaient été cachés par des tentures rayées, imitant un papier peint victorien. Au centre de la pièce principale, il avait ajouté une table ronde cachée par une large nappe blanche. Entourée par des chaises en fer forgé et des fauteuils, cette installation complétait l’ambiance d’un déjeuner anglais dans un jardin.

Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir lutter contre l’odeur d’humidité et de poussière, mais le thé et les gâteaux avaient exaucé son vœu en distillant leur parfum, imités, sur un ton plus discret, par les deux bouquets de rose sur la table.

Une fois vêtue de son costume, Alice prit place et le Chapelier saisit la théière pour remplir les tasses.

« Alice, tu as failli être en retard, j’ai cru que mon invitation s’était perdue. » Il regarda le téléphone portable, cet outil si utile pour hypnotiser à distance. « Mais nous sommes à l’ère où les invitations ne peuvent pas se perdre, n’es-tu pas d’accord, Alice ? »

Il babillait seul, gloussant et se dandinant, quand un coup retentit contre la porte et brisa sa bonne humeur.

« Oh non… non, non, non… » Jervis saisit un long couteau et examina rapidement la lame. « Il devait servir pour couper le gâteau, pas une chauve-souris… »

Le Chapelier se faufila jusqu’au mur et s’y plaqua, préparant son attaque. Il appuya sur la poignée et fit basculer la porte, l’utilisant pour se protéger et pour surprendre Batman.

L’ombre de l’invité était longue et menaçante, accentuée par deux piques qui ornaient sa tête.

« Est-ce que je suis en retard, Jervis ? »

Le chapelier étouffa une exclamation. Il se pencha et vit alors Joker, trempé malgré son manteau, les mains de chaque côté du crâne avec les index dressés.

« Y a-t-il une place pour le lièvre de Mars ? »


	3. À l’heure du thé

**Interlude**

C’était un jeu pervers qui durait depuis des années entre le clown et la chauve-souris.

Un jeu que Jim Gordon ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. À vrai dire, Batman lui-même ne comprenait pas plus : sa relation avec Joker était différente de celle qu’il avait les autres criminels de Gotham, car les crimes du Joker tournaient principalement autour de _lui_ , Batman.

Si Poison Ivy parvenait à tuer Batman, elle aurait le champ libre pour ses projets écologiques extrêmes. Si Batman était exécuté, ce ne serait pour Harvey Dent qu’un ennemi en moins. Le Pingouin, quant à lui, dormirait plus tranquille si la chauve-souris était abattue, même s’il aurait à faire avec d’autres opposants.

Mais pour Joker, la disparition de Batman représentait bien plus : sa mort serait celle d’un ami.

Le fou aurait même parlé d’âme sœur.

Bien sûr, le Joker serait toujours une menace, prêt à semer le chaos dans Gotham, mais il serait différent. Il se sentirait différent. Robin ? Il n’en voulait pas. Batgirl ? Il l’avait condamnée dans un fauteuil roulant. Non, il voulait Batman.

Sans Batman, le plaisir serait entamé.

Certains soirs, alors que la balle avait brûlé trop près de son visage, que les liens avaient été un peu plus serrés que d’habitude, que l’acide avait troué sa cape au lieu de son heaume, Batman songeait qu’il ne devait sa survie qu’à l’affection que Joker lui portait.

« Pourquoi vous voulez l’aider ? » Demanda Gordon, la nuque baissée, un mégot froid entre les doigts. « Attendez, je connais déjà cette réponse, laissez-moi vous poser une autre question : pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir l’aider ? »

Le commissaire était en colère, alors Batman préféra garder le silence.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voyez en lui, Batman ?! »

Lui, il voyait le maniaque qui avait rendu sa fille unique tétraplégique. S’il y avait bien un criminel que Batman aurait pu tuer sans que Gordon ne bronche, c’était bien le Joker.

Qui le pleurerait ? Cette dingue d’Harley Quinn, bien sûr, mais sinon ?

Batman ?

Jim Gordon redressa brusquement la tête, scrutant ce qu’il pouvait voir du visage du justicier. Contrairement à sa fille, il ignorait totalement l’identité de Batman et était venu à penser — de la même façon que le Joker — que Batman était Batman. Mais sous l’armure, il y avait bien un être humain avec un cœur.

L’homme éprouvait bien des sentiments.

Pendant un moment absurde, Gordon se demanda si Batman aimait aussi les hommes. Il avait entendu les rumeurs sur Catwoman et Poison Ivy, des femmes splendides auxquelles même le Chevalier noir n’aurait pas résisté. Mais à propos des hommes ?

Avec une tendance à aimer les criminelles, se pourrait-il que…

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé, là-bas ? » Gordon avait besoin de chasser ces idées de la tête, autrement, il finirait par douter du seul homme capable de protéger Gotham de ces détraqués. « Joker avait parlé d’une bombe dans un internat, je pensais que ce serait plus musclé.

— Il y avait bien une bombe, mais elle n’aurait jamais pu exploser. » Puisqu’il avait l’attention du policier, Batman continua doucement : la suite allait l’énerver, il le savait. « Il me restait plusieurs minutes, alors j’ai analysé la bombe et j’ai remarqué qu’elle était factice : aucune trace d’explosif, aucun produit chimique. Il y avait des ondes à l’intérieur, mais c’était tout.

— Ce n’était pas une bombe ? Qu’est-ce que c’était dans ce cas ?

— C’était une sorte de… boîte à musique.

— Pardon ?

— Une radio réglée sur une fréquence. J’ai interrompu le décompte par précaution, mais pour comprendre ce qui serait arrivé au bout de la dernière minute, j’ai récupéré la fréquence de la radio sur mon ordinateur et j’ai attendu.

— Et ? Il y avait un autre message ? Quelque chose comme l’emplacement d’une autre bombe ?

— C’était ce que je redoutais, mais la fréquence était celle de Gotham Radio. Vers 1 heure du matin, c’est l’émission de Vanessa Daily.

— Celle qui passe des musiques à la demande des auditeurs ?

— Oui. »

Batman ne voulait pas lui expliquer la suite : il avait annoncé que tout danger était écarté et qu’il avait accompli sa mission, mais cela ne suffisait pas à son collègue.

« Et la suite ?

— Monsieur White a demandé à Vanessa Daily de passer _Because the Night_ pour monsieur “Batou”. »

Au-delà du registre romantique, le succès de Patti Smith était un titre d’une vraie sensualité, un message complice.

Gordon ne riait pas. La dédicace n’avait pas fait rire Batman non plus.

Mais il aimait encore moins le regard inquiet du commissaire.

« Un jour, il vous tuera, Batman. Il vous tuera après toutes les opportunités qu’il vous a laissées, et j’espère pour vous que ce sera rapide, parce que vous vous rendrez compte que vous n’avez jamais eu besoin de lui et vous le regretterez. »

Le Chevalier noir recula. Il aurait aimé être aussi sûr que Gordon.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – À l’heure du thé**

_“'Cause I was once just like you_

_And how it grew and how it grew_

_All these dreams of human beings_

_And all these wells, all these springs_

_I just don't know what to do, what to do_

_What to do_

_Mama don't leave, mama don't stay_

_We don't know what game to play”_

Emily Jane White - Stairs

« Les vices des hommes

Sont mon domaine

Leurs plaies mes doux gâteaux

J’aime mâcher leurs viles pensées

Car leur laideur fait ma beauté. »

Joyce Mansour

La lame était toujours serrée dans le poing du chapelier. Les pointes que les index du Joker formaient lui rappelaient la silhouette de Batman plutôt que les oreilles d’un lièvre.

« Joker ?!

— Oui, Jervis : Joker. Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ! On se croisait dans les couloirs d’Arkham, tu ne te souviens pas ? Uniforme orange, cheveux verts. » Il se pencha vers lui, lui tapota l’épaule. « Moi, je me souviens de toi. Tu es peut-être l’interné le plus petit, enfin, si on ne compte pas Scarface. Et t’es tellement roux qu’on pourrait, avec nos cheveux, refaire le drapeau du Mexique. À condition de capturer un aigle, bien sûr. »

Joker avait agrippé sa propre tignasse avec un rire sonore.

Jervis le fixait avec des yeux exorbités : s’il redoutait l’arrivée de Batman, il n’était pas plus heureux d’ouvrir la porte à ce fou pour autant. Il raffermit l’emprise sur le couteau et le montra au Joker. Jervis Tetch était assez fou pour menacer le Joker en liberté.

« Tu n’es pas censé être là.

— Quoi ? Un Chapelier fou sans lièvre de Mars ? Enfin, Jervis, t’as lu le bouquin, au moins ?

— Tu es plutôt le chat du Cheshire. Tu cherches à désorienter Alice et à la faire douter. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses ça ! Non, il ne faut pas ! »

Sans l’écouter, Joker s’approcha dangereusement de la table où était assise la jeune fille, adoptant effectivement la démarche d’un chat confient, alors, pris de panique, Jervis frappa le sol du pied.

« Tu n’es pas censé être là ! » Répéta-t-il. « Batman suivait Alice, il la suivaitt comme une ombre, et c’est toi qui apparais !

— Donc tu t’attendais à voir Batman.

— Oui !

— Mais je l’ai tué, Jervis. »

Le Chapelier sursauta. Le bras qui tenait l’arme perdit de sa vigueur et retomba contre son flanc. Il s’approcha de son ancien compagnon d’asile, le bout de son crâne atteignant à peine le coude d’un homme aussi grand que le Joker.

« Tu… Non ? Ce n’est pas vrai, tu ne l’as pas tué… Ou alors… Vraiment ? Comment ? Mais comment ? »

Joker interpréta ces questions bredouillées comme une invitation. Il s’installa à l’autre bout de la table, face à la collégienne, toujours sous emprise de l’hypnose, et de son hôte.

Immense, les dépassant tous les deux, il ressemblait à un professeur qui s’invite à une réunion d’élèves. Comme si cette hauteur ne suffisait pas, Joker leva le regard vers le plafond noirci d’humidité, voyant au-delà de cette reproduction de Lewis Carroll.

Le squelette du bâtiment n’augurait vraiment rien de bon : si le maire de Gotham continuait à concentrer son attention sur les quartiers privilégiés, cet immeuble finirait par s’effondrer au beau milieu de la rue, ses briques fatiguées s’écroulant dans la mer et sur la route, heurtant sûrement des passants dans son déclin.

« Batou était totalement absorbé par ton kidnapping, Jervis, et le coup des égouts m’a rendu service. Les gargouilles, les corniches, les toits… tout ces trucs, c’étaient les points forts de Batman, mais un couloir aussi exigu ? Lui couper les ailes a été facile. »

La lèvre pendante, Jervis servait du thé noir dans trois tasses. Il était évident maintenant qu’il comptait Joker parmi ses invités à son heure du thé.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait du corps ? Est-ce que tu as… ?

— Je l’ai laissé là-bas, je n’arrive pas à me décider… Tu sais, je n’aurais jamais cru que _personne_ à Gotham ne verrait notre affrontement final. Enfin ! Il était Batman ! Et je suis le Joker ! Tout le monde nous connaît, tout le monde voulait savoir qui allait l’emporter sur l’autre ! Et voilà que les chers citoyens de Gotham ont raté ça… Quand j’y réfléchis, même lui ne m’a pas vu venir ! »

Il planta ses coudes sur la table et prit un air déçu, et même malheureux.

« Que devrais-je faire, Chapelier ? Brûler le corps de Batou ? Le balancer à la mer ? Le dissoudre dans de l’acide et garder au moins un os en souvenir ? Le ressusciter et le tuer à nouveau pour qu’il sache que c’étaitmoi ?

— Tu sais qui était Batman, alors ?

— Oh, excuse-moi, Jervis, je meurs de soif ! »

Même s’il n’était pas un amateur de thé, encore moins à la table du Chapelier, Joker profita du moment pour lever la tasse et boire — siroter — une gorgée, prenant son temps.

Les secondes pesèrent comme des heures durant ce silence.

« Alors ?! »

Joker reposa la tasse violemment.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es nerveux ! Je viens de te dire que Batman n’était plus un danger et tu t’énerves. » Le prétendu lièvre poussa la théière vers le chapelier. « Si tu ne supportes plus le thé noir, Jervis, prends de la camomille. Tu as encore perdu tes pilules de Xanax, c’est ça ? »

Même sans être menacé directement, contrarier le Joker était toujours un jeu dangereux et le Chapelier s’excusa, courbant la tête si bas que le rebord de son chapeau cacha son visage.

« Je souffre, Jervis, est-ce que tu peux compatir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ? Je te dis que j’ai tué mon meilleur ennemi sans aucun témoin pour admirer et que je ne sais pas quoi faire du corps ! Fais un effort ! »

Le Chapelier chiffonna une serviette en coton avant de s’en servir pour saisir la théière brûlante : s’il s’occupait, il patienterait plus facilement.

« Mais… si tu me disais l’identité de Batman, peut-être que cela me donnerait une idée ?

— Tu penses ? Oh, peut-être… Oui, c’est même probable, en fait ! » Joker leva sa tasse une dernière fois avant de la remplir à nouveau. « Oh non, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas si tu vas me croire, Jervis.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

— J’ai été moi-même très surpris. Mais enfin, je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de profil type quand il s’agit de porter une armure de chauve-souris et persécuter les criminels une fois la nuit tombée. Quelle que soit la réponse, elle sera surprenante. Et même un peu décevante… »

Le Chapelier trépignait presque comme un chien, prêt à bondir sur la table. S’il avait pu arracher la réponse tant attendue d’un mouvement de main, il n’aurait pas hésité à fouiller dans le gosier du Joker, quitte à se faire mordre quelques doigts.

« Mais alors ?

— Non, vraiment, tu vas croire que je me moque ! C’est quelqu’un de tellement connu. Tu vas même m’accuser d’avoir mal vu ou me dire que c’était un faux Batman. »

Après avoir jeté un regard à Alice, comme s’il se méfiait de sa présence, Joker se leva et se pencha pour confier ce qu’il avait vu. Une vision si surprenante qu’elle s’était imprimée sur sa rétine, rendant son regard presque vague. Contrairement au regard d’Alice qui semblait s’animer de seconde en seconde.

Joker prit une inspiration et finalement, secoua la tête.

« J’avais l’impression de tout connaître de lui, Jervis. » Se plaignit-il en se levant. « Ses démons, ses désirs et maintenant que je connais son identité, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

Le Chapelier était dans un tel état d’impatience qu’il ne remarqua pas la tasse que Joker tenait et qui fut brutalement renversée sur la tête d’Alice quand le clown passa derrière elle.

En temps normal, l’hypnose pratiquée par Jervis était assez puissante pour faire oublier la douleur, pourtant, la collégienne se mit à pousser un hurlement, les mains crispées de chaque côté de sa tête, trop effrayée pour toucher son cuir chevelu brûlé par le thé.

« Non ! Non ! NON ! » Hurla le chapelier en se levant d’un bond. « Stupide lapin de Mars ! Ce n’est pas ainsi que l’on traite ses invités ! »

Les hurlements de douleur, la colère du Chapelier et les éclats hilares du Joker noyèrent le sifflement du batarang qui perça l’air. Son tournoiement fluide rappelait l’envol d’une chauve-souris, à un détail près : ces ailes-ci luisaient. La pointe de l’une d’elles se planta dans le chapeau de l’hypnotiseur et le couvre-chef fut arraché, emportant la carte où était incrustée la puce qui permettait au Chapelier d’être connecté au portable d’Alice.

Projeté contre la mur, crucifié contre le bois humide, le composant délicat du tour de Jervis se brisa.

Le Chapelier, furieux, fixa Joker qui roulait presque sur la table, se tenant les côtes.

« Tu as menti ! TU AS MENTI ! TU AS MENTI ! »

La pauvre jeune fille les regardait tour à tour, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ignorant où elle était et si elle pouvait encore être sauvée.

Une des fenêtres explosa et les ailes de Batman se déployèrent au-dessus du Chapelier. La chauve-souris avait des allures d’aigle et quand ses mains s’abattirent sur les épaules de Jervis, ce dernier poussa un cri de souris. Son corps se renversa vers l’avant, puis disparut sous la silhouette du prédateur.

Joker assistait rarement à cette scène d’un point de vue extérieur, alors, toujours installé à table, il applaudissait la performance, profitant de l’occasion.

Le Chapelier avait été tellement effrayé qu’il s’était évanoui ; il gisait au sol, presque recroquevillé.

« Tu n’avais pas à brûler cette jeune fille ! » Gronda Batman à l’adresse du Joker. À cause de lui, Batman devrait garder un œil sur Jervis et s’assurer que la victime allait bien.

« Tu mettais trop de temps à arriver, Batou, il fallait que je trouve une diversion. »

C’était faux, bien entendu. Batman et lui avaient convenu qu’une poignée de minutes serait suffisante pour permettre au justicier de réduire la fréquence de la carte du Chapelier — et pour ça, il devait être le plus près possible — et s’infiltrer dans la maison pour immobiliser Jervis.

Joker devait juste capter l’attention du Chapelier, sans s’occuper de la jeune fille.

Comment Batman avait pu croire que Joker serait resté sage…

Depuis l’écran sur son avant-bras, il envoya une demande pour une ambulance, précisant ses coordonnées.

« Ce n’était que de l’eau chaude, Batou ! Elle prend bien des douches, cette petite, ça lui rappelle un shampoing parfum thé, c’est tout !

— Une douche à 90 degrés ? » Grinça Batman. « N’aggrave pas ton cas et reste où tu es, Joker, dans une heure, Jervis et toi serez dans vos cellules respectives. »

Joker simula des frissons, faisant trembler son gloussement ; le rire semblait alors produit par ses côtes et non par ses dents. Ses pupilles dilatées cachaient des pensées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, Batman préféra alors lui retirer la moindre opportunité de blesser à nouveau.

En l’agrippant par le poignet, il obligea le Joker à se lever et le retourna brutalement. La vaisselle sur la table se mit à tinter.

« Batou ! Il y a une jeune fille qui nous regarde !

— Silence. »

Batman lui saisit une main et y referma la menotte, serrant bien plus cette fois, ne s’inquiétant pas de la circulation sanguine du clown. Attaché dans le dos, son ennemi serait mieux entravé.

« Tu devrais investir dans des cordes de serrage, Batou. Ils en font des noirs, si, si, vraiment ! Ils seront assortis à ton costume ! La prochaine fois que j’irai faire des courses, je demanderai à Harley de m’y faire penser. »

Pour ne lui laisser aucune chance, Batman vérifia lui-même à quel point les menottes étaient serrées en tirant sur la chaîne et fut satisfait de voir qu’elles ne glissaient pas d’un millimètre.

Joker se dandina, ni vexé, ni inquiet. Il alla jusqu’à essayer de poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Batman en se renversant en arrière.

« Est-ce que j’aurais quand même le droit de m’asseoir devant, Batou ?

— Je suis surtout tenté de t’attacher sur le toit.

— Tu es ingrat : j’ai été sage et je t’ai aidé ! Jervis, lui, a kidnappé une ado’ et je suis sûr qu’il l’a déshabillée lui-même, ce petit vicieux.

— Tu as tué une employée de la banque à peine plus âgée.

— Oh, vraiment, tu exagères : c’était il y a presque une heure, Batou ! » Il protesta en frappant le sol de son pied. « Et puis, moi, je ne me suis pas enfui pendant que tu avais le dos tourné.

— Quoi ?! »

Batman fit volte-face pour s’apercevoir que le Chapelier s’était relevé et qu’il s’était dirigé, plus discret qu’une apparition, vers l’escalier. Surpris dans sa fuite, le petit homme n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se mettre à courir.

« Les secours sont en route, ne bouge pas. » Dit Batman à la collégienne et il s’engouffra dans le couloir qui montait, faisant gémir les marches.

« Oh ! Attends-moi, Batou ! Je veux assister à ça ! »

Joker s’accroupit et fit glisser ses mains liées sous lui. Comme n’importe qui, il avait été maladroit la première fois qu’il avait tenté cette manœuvre, mais aujourd’hui, c’était un véritable expert. Une minute après, il avait ses bras devant lui et non plus derrière.

Avant de rejoindre la course au Chapelier, il toisa Alice et aboya :

« Et alors ? On sèche les cours ?! »

Elle se mit à pleurer pendant que le clown partait, hilare.

Le bâtiment communiquait avec celui voisin, formant un nouveau dédale aux couloirs vides et infinis. Les seules traces de vie se résumaient aux grattements de rats et les bruissements d’ailes de mouches. Ce matin, le quotidien de ces indésirables était perturbé par une course poursuite assourdissante.

Les pas qui retentissaient sur le parquet vieilli composaient une musique désordonnée : les premiers pas, désespérés, avaient la même rapidité que ceux d’un lapin pourchassé, les seconds, eux, étaient déterminés, abattant la menace d’un orage, tandis que les troisièmes, plus loin, tenaient plus du bond enjoué que de la course.

Le Joker avait eu des plans précis pour ce jeudi lugubre, et malgré l’échec à la banque, quelque chose d’électrique dans l’air semblait murmurer que la journée n’était pas gâchée : qu’au contraire, il y aurait mieux que d’attenter une énième fois à la vie de Batman.

Jervis tentait de semer son prédateur en se faufilant dans les blessures du bâtiment : portes tordues par l’humidité, murs effondrés, escaliers aux dents brisées, tout était plus rassurant que la menace des ailes de la chauve-souris.

Spectateur de cette chasse, Joker était enchanté de voir avec quelle facilité Batman, bien que ralenti, arrivait à emprunter les mêmes chemins que Jervis, qui était pourtant bien plus petit qu’eux.

Des gouttes de pluie, poussées par le vent, s’engouffraient par les vitres brisées, assez nombreuses pour noyer ce passé abandonné. Les trois hommes passaient en intrus dans ces appartements de fantômes, ignorant, dans leur rapidité, les reliques d’étrangers. Des photos, une peluche, une assiette brisée. Des occupants plus récents n’avaient laissé que des seringues et des préservatifs.

Au détour d’un couloir, Joker perdit de vue Batman et le Chapelier. Soudain, juste devant lui, une flaque rouge eut l’effet d’un stop : un rond presque parfait, si on omettait les éclaboussures, teintait le parquet.

Ce n’était pas du sang, mais du vin : les débris de la bouteille brisée gisaient encore là, couverts de poussière.

Un cri effrayé retentit alors plus loin et Joker reprit sa course, brusquement ramené à la réalité.

Le couloir en coude était le bras cassé d’un vaste salon. Les fenêtres, immenses, étaient grillagées — les propriétaires avaient été fortunés et assez vigilants pour se protéger des assauts de Gotham — et leurs ombres sectionnaient la pièce et emprisonnaient la lumière.

En entrant, Jervis heurta le canapé et souleva un nuage de poussière. Il respira ces souvenirs gris et tenta de les expulser en toussant, et chaque crachat d’air remuait les fantômes qui s’étaient mis à serpenter. Dans ces reflets d’argent, le Chapelier crut voir une femme immense, les cheveux et les yeux blancs, le bras levé, prête à abattre sa sentence.

Dans le goût de poussière, Jervis fut certain de reconnaître la saveur du vin rouge.

Il se mit à hurler et une force brutale le blessa dans le dos. Batman et le Chapelier passèrent par-dessus le sofa, atterrissant au milieu du salon transformé en arène.

Excédé par cette nuit qui refusait de se terminer, le Chevalier noir leva le poing, prenant son élan, avant de l’envoyer contre le front de Jervis. Les cris continuaient, emmêlés et confus, guidant le Joker qui arriva à son tour.

Le clown avança, mais n’alla pas au-delà du canapé.

Ébahi, il voyait les coups pleuvoir : le rythme était régulier et chaque bruit sourd lui arrachait un éclat de rire de plus en plus fort. Il connaissait la chanson, mais cette fois, elle n’était pas pour lui.

Quelque chose d’électrique dans l’air le chatouillait, le faisait vibrer. Habitée ou non, cette tour était implantée dans le sol maudit de Gotham et s’imprégnait d’une essence morbide.

Par compassion pour cet ennemi, le corps du Joker se mit à trembler, réagissant à ces brutalités qui lui étaient d’ordinaire destinées. Le sol gémissait aussi, les lattes craquant comme des os, mais l’hilarité du Joker couvrait ces jérémiades et Batman continuait de frapper.

Jusqu’à ce que le plancher se brise. Jusqu’à ce que les corps du justicier et du kidnappeur basculent dans la bouche qui venait de s’ouvrir.

Comme témoin d’une blague excellente, Joker se claqua les cuisses, riant à s’étouffer. Oh, il n’y avait pas à dire, Batman offrait toujours de ces spectacles !

Le calme semblait revenir peu à peu et, curieux, le Joker s’agenouilla près du trou pour s’asseoir sur le rebord, faisant basculer ses jambes et les laissant pendre.

Un nuage de plâtre envahissait l’étage en dessous, empêchant le clown de voir la suite du combat.

Y avait-il seulement une suite alors qu’il n’y avait plus aucun son ?

« Batou ? Tu t’es enfui ? Tu oserais vraiment me laisser ici sans même avoir la courtoisie de me raccompagner ?! »

Sans peur, Joker se laissa glisser ; tant pis pour ses poignets menottés, il se rattraperait comme il pourrait. Sa santé mentale avait fait des chutes plus effrayantes que ça, plus fatales aussi.

Béni d’une chance hors du commun, les pieds du criminel rencontrèrent une surface lisse : ce sol en béton, au moins, ne menaçait pas de se briser.

« Batman ? »

Il faisait sombre dans cet antre où la nuit était déjà de retour. Les fenêtres avaient été obstruées par des pages d’un journal datant de la décennie précédente. Les visages sur les photos en noir et blanc étaient sombres et si nombreux qu’ils formaient un public austère, bloquant la lumière.

Quand la poussière retomba, la lumière de la pièce du dessus se concentra comme un projecteur sur une scène surprenante, et aussi fou soit-il, Joker douta un instant de ce qu’il vit : la sentinelle, plus funeste que jamais, était penchée au-dessus du corps immobile de Tetch. Sa tête rousse avait heurté une poutre qui avait résisté à leur lutte, et son crâne s’était fendu comme une noisette trop sèche. Le sang formait déjà une mer coupable, noircissant le béton.

« Oh… » Souffla Joker, portant ses poings à sa bouche, faisant cliqueter les menottes. Il dissimula le sourire qui se mit à grandir. « Il est mort ? »

Batman ne répondit pas ; il haletait à cause l’effort, à cause de la peur. Son index et son majeur étaient enfoncés sous la mâchoire du Chapelier fou depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, espérant encore sentir une pulsation, aussi enfouie soit-elle.

Joker en profita pour s’approcher, profitant une bonne vue sur la blessure sombre. Un morceau d’os s’était soulevé comme un pont-levis à l’envers, laissant le chemin libre aux pensées qui quittaient la carcasse du Chapelier.

« Oh, Batou… C’est toujours le même problème avec les schizophrènes : ils n’ont pas la tête très solide. »


	4. Teinte #166

**Interlude**

« Joker ? … »

Pas de réponse.

« Joker ? » Appela Ivy d’une voix plus insistante.

Elle avait l’impression qu’il ne respirait plus. Son menton et la pointe de son nez reposaient contre la couverture qui avait été tirée sur la baignoire. Avant de l’immerger, les infirmiers avaient fait couler un bac d’eau sur sa tête et ses cheveux, propres et toujours aussi verts, étaient maintenant aplatis sur son crâne rond. Joker n’était pas maigre : il était rachitique.

« Joker !

— Ivy ! » Répondit-il en redressant soudain son visage. « Est-ce que c’est vraiment de l’essence de lavande ou c’est du parfum synthétique ? »

L’heure du bain, thérapeutique bien sûr, avec les deux patients les plus dangereux d’Arkham était toujours un moment particulier.

L’établissement, archaïque, faisait de l’hygiène une affaire de violence : la salle de bain était une pièce austère où s’alignaient de solides baignoires de cuivre. Une fois dedans, les patients étaient piégés par une toile étanche qui enserrait leur gorge et les empêchait de sortir ou de se noyer. Certains infirmiers donnaient aux plus démunis des coups de savon plutôt que des frottements, la température de l’eau n’était pas toujours contrôlée et les cheveux longs étaient laissés mouillés même en plein hiver, exposant les malades les plus fragiles à des rhumes terribles.

Mais Joker et Poison Ivy étaient les seuls patients à être traités comme s’ils étaient dans un spa.

En fait, un infirmier avait brûlé le Joker une fois, mais il avait été retrouvé une semaine plus tard, coincé dans une des baignoires. L’eau du bain avait été si chaude que sa peau avait été couverte de cloques plus épaisses que des limaces.

Depuis, le Joker se retrouvait en tête-à-tête avec Ivy — dont la nature était déjà redoutée — pendant ce rituel quotidien. Isolés des autres internés, ils étaient les seuls à surveiller dans cette pièce froide. Les gardes ne s’en plaignaient pas vraiment, car ces deux patients ne se disputaient que rarement. Alors, pendant une demi-heure, le comique et la botaniste avaient l’habitude de discuter, ignorant les snipers qui faisaient planer la menace.

Ce soir encore, deux mouches rouges tournoyaient autour de leur visage, prêtes à se transformer en balle au moindre mouvement suspect.

Le Joker n’avait pourtant pas l’intention de s’enfuir : Batman l’avait ramené à Arkham deux jours auparavant et il comptait se reposer encore un peu ici. Ivy, elle, était là depuis plus longtemps : sa dernière fuite, sans surprise, coïncidait avec un plan de la mairie qui avait eu pour but de remplacer un parc par une école. Autrement, ses évasions étaient beaucoup moins ponctuelles : tant que ses précieuses plantes étaient entretenues, Ivy restait tranquille.

« Alors ? Tu reconnais un de tes enfants ou c’est du chimique ?

— C’est de l’essence de lavande. » Confirma Ivy. Immergée aussi jusqu’à la gorge, tout son corps captait les particules de cette plante relaxante. C’était une huile douce et relaxante — étaient-ils les seuls à y avoir droit ? — mais sans réel effet sur Ivy. Elle doutait que le Joker lui-même y soit sensible.

« Joker, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Harley m’a demandé de ne rien dire, mais… Il y a deux mois, elle et moi avons couché ensemble.

— Cette coquine a un faible pour les jolies bouches. »

Les mains du Joker jouaient avec l’eau, la faisant clapoter et ricaner. Sa réaction étonna Ivy.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures ensemble au fond d’un jardin, Harley avait supplié Ivy de ne rien dire à son poussin de ce qu’elles avaient fait : elle était terrifiée à l’idée que le Joker la repousse et ne lui parle plus.

En réalité, il s’en foutait.

« … Je vais finir par croire que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à elle.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! » Rugit-il d’un coup. Le tireur qui le tenait en joue avait le doigt sur la détente, suant à grosses gouttes. Mais le Joker retrouva son calme, victime de son humeur changeante. « Tu m’en veux quand je la maltraite, mais si je ne me mets pas en colère, tu insinues qu’elle n’a pas d’importance !

— Elle pensait que tu lui en voudrais.

— Ça fait des années que nous sommes ensemble, Harley et moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour une petite amourette.

— Je ne suis pas qu’une petite amourette. » Se défendit Ivy. Ses joues vertes étaient devenues plus sombres. Après un silence, elle lâcha : « mais tu as raison : inutile de se fâcher pour une petite amourette, Harley sera certainement du même avis si tu as une aventure avec Batman.

— Batman ?! Ce cinglé déguisé en chauve-souris qui n’a rien de mieux à faire que de me pourchasser pour me renvoyer chez Sharpie ?! »

Il se remettait en colère, mais sa rancœur était authentique cette fois. En silence, Ivy le compara à un homme frustré d’avoir été rejeté par une conquête.

« Tu passes ton temps à attirer l’attention de Batman.

— C’est Batman qui vient sans arrêt fureter dans _mes_ affaires ! Il est là, toujours tapi dans l’ombre comme un vampire. Si ça se trouve, il me surveille en même temps que le gars qui tient le sniper ! Hé, Batou ! T’es là ?! » Des clapotis d’eau se faisaient entendre sous la couverture : Joker remuait, comme à son habitude. L’évocation de son ennemi le rendait toujours bavard et Ivy le laissa terminer. « Dès que j’entreprends le moindre projet, Batman se met en travers de mon chemin. Je n’ai même pas encore réuni les éléments d’une bombe qu’il casse déjà la fenêtre de mon atelier pour me bondir dessus ! Je me demande si je ne suis pas devenu une idée fixe dans son esprit détraqué…

— Ne fais pas comme si ce n’était pas réciproque. Reconnais-le, Joker, tu es obsédé par Batman. Harley a beaucoup moins d’importance que lui. »

Joker secoua la tête : Ivy comparait l’incomparable. Elle reprit néanmoins :

« Harvey est obsédé par la dualité et de sa pièce qui représente le destin, Freeze se venge du malheur qui a frappé sa femme, tous ont une raison personnelle. Mais toi ? Tous tes plans le concernent. Même Catwoman remplit ses contrats sans en parler à Batman !

— Je suis perdu, Ivy : tu étais biologiste ou psychiatre ? Il me semblait que c’était Harley…

— Ce n’est pas pour te juger, Joker. Batman est un homme qui a beaucoup de charme. » C’était un secret, mais ils avaient eu aussi leur petite histoire dans une arrière-cour où Ivy n’avait pas eu recours _tant que ça_ à ses hormones séductrices. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa chevelure serpentant vers le rebord de la baignoire. « Après tout ce temps, tu n’as pas manqué d’occasions pour le tuer, et pourtant, Batman est toujours vivant. » Cette évidence se passait d’exemples et Joker ne lui demanda pas de se justifier. « Je suis persuadée d’une chose, Joker : tu ne tueras pas Batman avant d’avoir eu la chance de l’embrasser au moins une fois. Tu as même plus de chance de tuer l’un de nous avant de tuer Batman, car ça n’arrivera jamais. »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il n’aurait pas mieux réagi si Ivy lui avait raconté une bonne blague. Joker aurait aimé applaudir, mais l’eau et le drap le contraignaient dans ses mouvements. Au moins, il pouvait avouer à Ivy :

« Tu sais ce que j’ai toujours apprécié chez toi, Ivy ? Ta perspicacité et ton rouge à lèvres.

— … Si ce n’est que ça, Joker, je peux peut-être t’aider. »

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Teinte #166**

« Take me now, baby, here as I am

Pull me close, try and understand

Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now try and understand

The way I feel when I’m in your hands

Take my hand, come undercover

They can’t hurt you now

Can’t hurt you now, can’t hurt you now

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to lust »

Patty Smith _–_ Because the Night

« Apotemnophilie – trouble dans lequel un individu est mu par le besoin de subir l’amputation d’un ou de plusieurs membres. Il est parfois conduit à se blesser volontairement un membre pour provoquer l’amputation. »

 _« J’aime les fous » – Dans la tête d’un infirmier psychiatrique_ , de Dominique Friard

Avec un geste d’enfant, Batman encercla la flaque de sang de ses mains et la rapprocha vers la tête du Chapelier. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait et quoiqu’il décidât, la réalité sur laquelle il se tenait ne changeait pas : Jervis Tetch était mort.

La scène surprenante faisait jubiler Joker : il sautillait sur place, applaudissant.

« Batou ! Batou ! Tu l’as fait ! » Il grimpa sur les décombres et se pelotonna contre le Chevalier noir, joue contre joue, admirant le drame. « Tu l’as enfin fait ! »

Batman se redressa d’un coup pour repousser le Joker et le renverser au sol, mais il regretta immédiatement son geste : et si le clown se brisait également la boîte crânienne pour mourir à son tour ?

Finalement, le Joker, étendu dans la poussière, se mit à rire, en grande forme.

« Oh, Batou, quelle matinée !

— C’était un accident !

— D’accord ! D’accord ! Concrètement, c’était un accident, mais un accident que _tu_ as provoqué ! Si tu ne t’étais pas jeté sur Jervis comme tu l’as fait, le sol ne se serait pas effondré ! »

Il gloussait et gloussait à n’en plus finir, mais Batman ne fut plus capable de se mettre en colère. Il tournait le dos au corps du pauvre homme ; s’il l’avait vu une seconde de plus, il en serait devenu malade.

Avec un gémissement, Batman porta ses poings serrés à ses tempes, se forçant à respirer lentement.

Il n’avait pas tué Jervis Tetch, mais il était quand même responsable de sa mort. Le Joker avait raison : s’il ne s’était pas jeté sur le Chapelier, le sol ne se serait pas effondré.

Jervis Tetch était un pédophile et un drogué qui souffrait d’hallucinations, c’était également un schizophrène : il avait besoin d’un traitement adapté et de médecins à l’écoute. Le renvoyer à l’asile d’Arkham, c’était le punir, mais c’était également lui donner la chance d’être enfin soigné. Mais le plancher s’était brisé, la chute avait été rapide et fatale, ne laissant plus aucune espérance au Chapelier.

Il était plus de 10 heures dehors, et dans le bâtiment, il faisait encore nuit.

Joker se redressa, son sourire rayonnant dans l’ombre, humide de rouge à lèvres :

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Batou ? »

Pendant un instant, sous l’influence de cette question, Bruce Wayne fut tenté de retirer son heaume pour le jeter au sol. Sa faute était trop grande et il ne pouvait rester le chevalier de Gotham après ce qu’il venait de faire. Sa règle avait été brisée.

Comme pour demander pardon, il posa un genou à terre, s’écrasant sous le silence et la honte.

Devant lui, le fou se remit à rire, brisant la solennité du moment.

« Oh Batou, ne fais pas cette tête ! »

Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Le nuage fin qui retomba rappelait vaguement les fumées utilisées dans les vieux films pour accueillir le diable. Et c’était avec la même élégance que le Joker s’approcha de son ennemi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas rentrer et ranger définitivement ton costume ! Enfin, Batou, tu sais ce que les gens disent ! “Tuez tous les pédophiles, ce sont des monstres, pas de justice pour eux”, personne ne t’en voudra ! Reste ! »

Ce n’était pourtant pas dans l’intention du justicier qui se releva et s’éloigna des décombres, du cadavre du Chapelier. Les fenêtres couvertes de papier cachaient Gotham, ce qui transformait la scène du crime en sanctuaire. Après un silence, Batman se tourna alors vers Joker :

« Je te ramène à Arkham. C’est la dernière fois. »

Il avouerait à Gordon être responsable de la mort de Tetch et ils aviseraient, avec Alfred et Barbara, que faire de Batman : Bruce Wayne pourrait révéler son identité — mettant enfin Gordon dans la confidence — et être condamné, ou bien Gotham n’en saurait jamais rien, mais Batman ne resurgirait plus jamais.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » S’alarma le Joker. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Enfiler des pantoufles et un peignoir en ruminant dans ta cave ? Dire à Jim Jim que tu as fait ta première boulette professionnelle et que tu dois aller en prison ? Regarde Harley, elle a commis une sacrée boulette, une énorme même, et elle n’a jamais été aussi heureuse et libre depuis !

— Tu ne me reverras pas, Joker. »

Soudain, le clown sembla aussi pâle que les visages imprimés sur les journaux. Malgré le rouge à lèvres qui s’étirait en croissant de lune, sa bouche ne souriait plus. Elle tombait.

C’était peut-être la pire chose qu’il avait entendue.

« J’aurais dû me douter que tu allais opter pour la retraite, Batou. J’ai toujours préféré qu’on s’entre tue, rien que tous les deux, plutôt que tu invites ce dégénéré. Tu aurais commis l’irréparable et moi, mon meilleur show. Tu n’aurais pas eu à te morfondre comme un adolescent dépressif et je n’aurais pas eu à réfléchir sur ma prochaine œuvre pour surpasser ta mort. Tout aurait été _parfait_. »

Si la tête du Chapelier avait été plus proche, Joker aurait donné un coup de pied dedans par rage.

Il s’avança finalement vers Batman.

« Si tu ne te dénonces pas, si tu resteras anonyme et tu disparaîtras dans Gotham. Je te tuerais peut-être dans une explosion un jour, ou quand j’aurais, pour la vingt-deuxième fois, empoisonné le réservoir d’eau de la ville, mais je ne le saurais jamais. Tu seras proche et loin à la fois. Ah, et ça ! L’idée est insupportable ! »

Batman fixa ce visage qui terrifiait tant Gotham. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps, ce sourire qui s’élargissait quand le reste du monde pleurait ; ces dents qui mordaient quand les victimes attendaient un aveu de regret. Sans Batman, Joker n’aurait besoin que de quelques semaines pour faire de Gotham une fête foraine de l’horreur.

Pourtant…

« Gotham saura que j’ai tué Jervis, même si c’était un accident. Pour eux, j’aurais tué une fois et je devrais tuer à nouveau. »

Or il s’y refusait. Malgré le décès du Chapelier, il ne tuerait pas le Joker. Il ne tuerait pas Double Face, ni Black Mask, ni le Pingouin, ni Harley Quinn, ni Enigma, ni personne d’autre. Cette seule faute serait sa seule exception, mais comment le faire comprendre à Gotham et au commissaire Gordon ? Comment justifier son désir d’épargner le Joker ?

Non, il devait se retirer et disparaître.

« Alors tu vas vraiment me laisser filer ? Tu resteras chez toi, le soir, quand je tuerais par centaine ?

— Sans moi, l’équipe d’Arkham sera plus vigilante et tu ne pourras plus t’enfuir aussi facilement. »

C’était dit sans grande conviction et Joker éclata de rire. Et à mesure qu’il se moquait, une solution germait.

« Tu sais, Batou, j’y pense à l’instant, de tous tes ennemis, je suis certainement le seul qui garderait ton identité secrète. Si je la connaissais, bien sûr !

— Si tu comptes me demander qui je suis pour me tuer ensui…

— Non, non, je te laisse emporter ton secret. Mais sais-tu pourquoi ton identité serait en sécurité avec moi ? Parce que la révéler à la ville ne m’avancerait à rien. Si je disais “Batman est en fait votre voisin, celui qui écoute du métal tous les matins à fond !”, tu prendrais ta retraire, tu devrais disparaître et même quitter Gotham ! Et qu’est-ce que je ferais, moi ? Je me préparerais pour une nouvelle bombe sur un bateau ou un massacre dans un cinéma en sachant que tu ne seras pas là. Où serait le plaisir ? Pourquoi ruiner notre relation ? » Ses mains frôlèrent le visage fermé. « Il y a des secrets que Gotham n’a pas besoin de savoir pour que nos petites vies continuent, Batou. Alors utilise-moi ! »

Incapable de comprendre, ou peut-être trop inquiet pour saisir ce que son ennemi sous-entendait, le justicier eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Il n’y a que nous ici ! Personne ne connaîtra jamais la vérité, personne ne croira que le graaand Chevalier noir de Gotham a tué le pauvre petit Chapelier… surtout si j’étais dans les parages. Laisse-moi devenir le criminel, ce rôle me va mieux. Laisse-moi m’approprier ce malheureux drame. Je suis ton joker, Batou ! Ta carte sauveuse !

— Si tu fais ça, Joker, les autres internés seront en colère contre toi.

— Ils le sont déjà en temps normal ! » Joker hurla de rire en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Chevalier. La chaîne des menottes souligna la gorge de Batman. « Faisons comme d’habitude : frappe-moi, tabasse-moi et préviens le GCPD que tu m’as attrapé mais que tu n’as malheureusement rien pu faire pour sauver Jervis… Tout le monde croira à ce scénario et rien ne changera ! Tu seras toujours Batman, je serai toujours le Joker et nous nous affronterons encore ! »

La solution était crédible, oui, mais Batman secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre. En plus de se débarrasser de la responsabilité de la mort de Jervis, il acceptait l’aide du Joker. Un jour viendrait peut-être où ce maniaque le ferait chanter, ou bien lui demanderait un service, profitant de cette situation. Comment ce pacte pouvait vraiment protéger Gotham ?

Quelles conséquences cette carte sauveuse entraînerait en sauvant la partie ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu gagnes, en échange ?

— Toi, Batou. C’est évident. Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que j’ai dit ? Non, évidemment. Tu n’écoutes pas. Je comprends mieux ce que ressent Harley quand elle me dit que je ne l’écoute pas… »

Comme pour se préparer à une représentation, Joker resserra son nœud papillon, recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière et appliqua une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvres. Maintenant, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

« Je passe pour le méchant, une fois de plus, et nous continuons nos vies trépignantes. Ou bien tu t’accuses, tu ranges le costume et je fais du one man show d’enfer sans que le cœur y soit. Alors ? Tu comptes vraiment me laisser filer et faire de Gotham un cauchemar ? Tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis de mauvaise humeur… Je me _surpasse_. »

Il était malade. Profondément malade. Ce fut la première pensée de Batman. Pourtant, ce dernier argument réussit à le convaincre : Batman était le seul qui n’avait pas peur du Joker, le seul à pouvoir le contenir, le seul à pouvoir l’arrêter.

C’était peut-être l’unique fois de sa vie qu’il pouvait faire confiance au Joker.

Le Joker remarqua les épaules noires se redresser et il jubila :

« Au travail, Batou. Frappe-moi ! Reste dans ton rôle de justicier, tabasse le méchant, rend ça réaliste ! »

Le clown fit craquer ses poignets et sa nuque, puis s’inclina vers Batman avec ses mains tendues, l’invitant à faire le premier pas de leur danse.

Et elle commença avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du clown qui bascula à nouveau au sol. Batman se projeta en avant et le domina, frappant et frappant encore, visant les côtes, visant les flancs.

Joker supportait les coups, notant tout de même une retenue fébrile. Batman avait peut-être peur de le tuer aussi ? Sa disparition serait-elle plus insupportable que celle du Chapelier fou ? Oh oui, il aimait le croire.

Le clown leva le menton, offrant sa gorge et Batman y plaça ses mains, mué par l’habitude. En temps normal, il l’étranglait pour le faire taire, pour coincer le dernier rire dans sa trachée. Cette fois, c’était différent. L’étreinte était moins agressive. Les doigts manquaient de force et de conviction.

Une faiblesse qui permit au Joker de ricaner.

« Rien ne changera, Batou, tout ira bien. »

Soudain, il passa ses mains derrière la tête de Batman et appuya la chaîne de ses menottes contre la nuque de son ennemi. Avantagé par l’effet de surprise, sa force lui permit d’approcher le visage de Batman du sien.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… ? »

Joker l’embrassa, pressant toujours la chaîne, les poings tremblants sous l’effort pour que la chauve-souris ne prenne pas son envol tout de suite. Leurs dents se seraient entrechoquées tant les bouches étaient serrées l’une contre l’autre.

Batman sentit sa jambe droite bloquée par celle du Joker qui se contorsionnait autour à la manière d’un serpent.

Du bout des lèvres, il était sûr de reconnaître un goût fleuri. Quelque chose l’incita à relâcher ses muscles, à se laisser aller. Ce narcotique de printemps, il le connaissait… Sa langue tentait de creuser dans sa mémoire, curieuse, mais c’était la folie qu’il commettait qui lui donna la réponse.

« Ivy ?! » Batman s’écarta avec brusquerie, laissant les anneaux de métal s’enfoncer dans sa nuque.

Joker était hilare : le cadeau de Poison Ivy avait eu un effet bien plus spectaculaire que celui espéré.

« Ce devait être un vrai baiser d’adieu, Batou : à la banque, je t’ai attiré jusqu’à un coffre-fort pour t’assommer et t’y enfermer grâce à cette merveille qu’Ivy m’a prêtée ! »

Ce rouge à lèvres aurait été la surprise ultime pour le Chevalier noir, et il aurait ajouté une mise-en-scène dramatique tout à fait au goût du clown.

« Tu aurais pu mourir pour de bon ce matin si le Chapelier n’avait pas changé mes plans. » Joker caressa la tête de la chauve-souris droguée ; ses muscles devaient être mous comme du coton maintenant, et le choc émotionnel ajoutait sûrement à la torpeur. « Mais je ne regrette pas. Ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui ? Ce à quoi j’ai assisté ? Je n’ai pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps ! Ta règle d’or, elle s’est fissurée ! »

Leur lutte avait été transformée en étreinte. Le poison séduisait avec une violence surprenante et Batman résista à l’envie d’embrasser son ennemi. Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule du Joker pour se détourner, mais ce dernier essaya de le repousser pour se redresser :

« Changement de plan, chéri : je vais m’accuser d’avoir tué Jervis, mais je ne vais pas te laisser m’emmener à Arkham. Ils te retrouveront assommé, impuissant, mais pense à la mise en scène : en étant évanoui, tu me laissais la possibilité de tuer le Chapelier. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre moi !

— Tu ne t’enfuiras pas, Joker. »

Ses bras venaient d’emprisonner le torse du Joker, le serrant comme un amant. Enfin une réaction physique qui l’arrangeait, en accord avec sa volonté de ne pas le laisser s’échapper.

« Tu sais que je vais essayer. » Ricana le clown, luttant contre le manque d’air. C’était une nouvelle façon d’être privé d’oxygène. « Mais à regret, Batou. À regret. »

Non, l’étau refusait de le relâcher.

Le corps de Batman pesait sur le sien et il commença à perdre patience.

« Allez, Batou ! C’était très sympa, mais je ne peux pas rester ! Harley va me demander où j’étais. Et imagine un peu ce que les médias vont dire s’ils nous surprennent dans cette position ! »

Batman bascula sur le côté et repositionna ses bras de façon à voir l’écran sur son gantelet. Quelques pressions suffirent pour envoyer sa géolocalisation au commissaire Gordon.

« Si j’avais su que tu étais aussi collant, Batou, j’aurais… »

Batman le plaqua à nouveau sol, lui coupant la parole. Son étreinte était aussi solide que les barreaux d’une cage. Avant de perdre complètement conscience, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et donna un violent coup contre le front du Joker.

« Tu… restes… »

Ignorant s’il avait réussi à l’assommer ou non, Batman sombra avant de finir sa phrase.

Les rouges à lèvres étaient rangés dans un ordre précis pour déployer un arc-en-ciel de rouge, de pourpre, de rose et de beige. Sur ce présentoir plus classique en tout cas, car celui qui se trouvait derrière proposait des teintes plus fantaisistes avec du violet, du bleu ou encore du noir.

Leur odeur veloutée évoquait la féminité, l’élégance et…

« Je peux peut-être vous aider, monsieur Wayne ? »

Une vendeuse en tailleur impeccable s’était approchée ; une très jolie fille au chignon serré et à la frange droite.

« J’hésite sur la teinte. » Mentit Bruce. En réalité, peu importait la teinte ou la marque ; il hésitait surtout sur le fait de prendre un cadeau. À chaque fois qu’il avalait sa salive, il avait l’impression de sentir un goût de sève.

La vendeuse réprima un petit sourire : les médias n’avaient pas encore parlé d’une nouvelle conquête du populaire Bruce Wayne, alors elle s’imaginait glaner des ragots avant la presse.

Il était un peu plus de 20 heures et le magasin fermerait dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps pour que les derniers retardataires — des maris qui avaient oublié un cadeau d’anniversaire notamment — puissent régler leurs achats.

L’idée que Bruce Wayne achetait un rouge à lèvres en quatrième vitesse avant un rendez-vous était assez amusante.

« Il faut choisir selon le teint de la dame, qui est… ?

— Pâle. _Très_ pâle.

— Il y a les nuances corail pour rehausser le teint, ou les rouges foncés, mais seulement si elle a la main experte en maquillage.

— Elle… a un style très personnel. »

Pourvu que la vendeuse ne lui demande pas la couleur de cheveux…

Bruce s’efforçait de se montrer détaché, mais encore une question et il commencerait à perdre patience.

La fatigue martelait derrière son front et des cernes avaient commencé à apparaître sous ses yeux. S’il avait réussi à dormir, il n’avait pas réussi à se reposer, et ce, malgré le soutien d’Alfred. Ils n’avaient échangé que quelques mots — le majordome connaissait assez le dernier Wayne pour savoir combien il était réservé —, sachant qu’ils en reparleraient plus tard, et Bruce s’était endormi dans le fauteuil de la batcave, ignorant le conseil d’Alfred d’aller se coucher dans un vrai lit.

Alfred avait interprété cette négligence comme une autopunition, et il ne pouvait détourner Bruce de certaines habitudes d’ascète, car elles donnaient au chevalier l’impression de payer ses dettes.

Durant son sommeil, Jim Gordon lui avait laissé un message vocal : Jervis Tetch avait été emmené à la morgue, tandis que le Joker avait été hospitalisé. Il n’avait rien de grave, mais après ce qu’il avait fait, un retour précipité à Arkham aurait été inconscient.

Ce message prouvait que le commissaire n’avait pas douté un seul instant de la culpabilité du clown, avant même d’entendre les versions montées de toutes pièces.

Par contre, la fin du message avait laissé Bruce assez perplexe : le Joker voulait parler à Batman, mais « il lui manquait un accessoire pour être vraiment présentable et _sans danger_ ». C’étaient les mots exacts du Joker et le commissaire espérait que Batman en comprendrait le sens.

Par chance, oui.

La vendeuse lui présenta une teinte souveraine et sombre, très proche de la tâche de sang qui s’était formée sous le crâne fendu du Chapelier.

« Celui-ci s’appelle… “rubis de minuit”. »

L'étiquette indiquait le numéro 166, beaucoup moins poétique.

Bruce hésita à l’inspecter. Était-ce vraiment important ?

Un rouge à lèvres était un cadeau dérisoire finalement, et tant qu’il était inoffensif, Bruce pouvait faire cet effort : il avait une dette lourde comme le monde sur les épaules.

Son ennemi lui rendait service, à sa façon bien sûr.

Il n’aurait jamais cru que sa relation avec le Joker aurait pu être plus compliquée, et pourtant…

Enfin, à contrecœur, il assura à la jeune femme que cette teinte irait très bien à la « dame ».

Devant le guichet, Bruce essaya de garder un air serein. Le rouge à lèvres, dans son emballage noir, disparut dans un petit sac en papier glacé. La vendeuse alla jusqu’à orner les hanses d’un ruban rouge. Tant d’efforts alors qu’il subsistait une chance pour que ce rouge à lèvres se retrouve coincé au fond de la gorge du clown s’il riait trop…

Il était bientôt minuit. En temps normal, les visites n’étaient plus autorisées, mais dans le cas du Joker, _aucune_ visite n’était autorisée de toute façon. Celles de courtoisie en tout cas.

Batman était toutefois une exception et l’infirmière de garde avait pris en compte la demande du commissaire Gordon : quand le justicier masqué arriverait, elle pourrait le laisser avec le prisonnier.

Mais même en s’attendant à la visite de la chauve-souris, l’infirmière retint de justesse un cri de surprise quand la silhouette apparut dans le couloir. Les fantômes étaient traditionnellement blancs, et celui-ci semblait être tombé du ciel nocturne. Une Faucheuse couronnée de pointes et vêtue d’une cape qui imitait un linceul.

L’infirmière secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et posa son livre, _Histoires extraordinaires_ de Poe, avant de se lever pour saluer le visiteur.

« Bonsoir, Batman. Le Joker, euh… a fait une demande un peu étrange…

— Je sais. Et j’ai ce qu’il a demandé. »

Il tendit le sac au ruban rouge à l’infirmière qui ignora quoi en faire.

« Donnez-le lui, il comprendra. Je me tiendrais sur le pas de la porte s’il arrive quoique ce soit. »

Après avoir dégluti, elle tapa le code à huit chiffres et passa son badge.

L’espace dans la chambre était incroyablement restreint, n’autorisant la place que pour un lit derrière un rideau, pourtant, Batman comprit que l’infirmière eut l’impression de traverser un désert.

Une source de lumière projetait ses rayons fantomatiques de l’autre côté du rideau, et d’après la couleur, le néon semblait aussi malade que la lune de ce soir.

L’épaule toujours collée à la porte, la sentinelle attendait. Il entendit un fourmillement de murmures, un doux capharnaüm de spectres chuchotant dans tous les recoins de la chambre, et ils ne furent interrompus que par un petit rire.

Ce n’était pas le Joker qui avait ri ; c’était l’infirmière.

Quand elle réapparut, elle était encore livide, mais cette fois, la faute en revenait à la lumière verte.

« Batman ? Vous pouvez venir. Je serai à côté si vous avez besoin d’aid… enfin, si vous avez besoin. »

Les deux ennemis furent alors seuls.

Le Joker, dans son lit d’hôpital, était maintenu immobile par des sangles. Le néon placé au-dessus de lui apportait un clair-obscur glauque, plongeant son visage dans la pénombre quand il courbait la nuque. Il n’avait plus son costume violet, juste le pyjama vert de l’hôpital qui était bien trop grand pour sa carrure. Le col en V laissait entrevoir son torse blanc, tandis que les manches courtes exposaient ses bras maigres. Son corps semblait n’être qu’une composition d’os et de tendons.

La silhouette de Batman resta encore dans les ombres au fond de la pièce.

« Le voilà ! Le Chevalier noir de Gotham ! Hé hé hé ! »

Sa voix était enrouée et son rire évoquait plutôt la douleur, mais Joker s’efforçait toujours de paraître en forme pour Batman. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, teinte #166, « rubis de minuit ».

« Comment as-tu réussi à te maquiller ? » Demanda Batman, surprit. Les poignets du Joker étaient maintenus par trois sangles à chaque bras.

« C’est mon secret, Batou. Mais approche, tu ne crains rien !… Ma gorge est un peu douloureuse, je ne voudrais pas forcer dessus. » L’ombre glissa près des appareils. « Hé, tu t’es pas moqué de moi pour le cadeau. Talia a le même ? Tu vas dans la même boutique pour elle ? On ne demande jamais le prix d’un cadeau, mais je suis sûr que tu as pioché dans le grand luxe. »

L’ombre atteignit le lit, passant telle une vague.

Le néon translucide rendait les cheveux du Joker acides, d’un vert vif. Une bosse avait commencé à déformer le front criminel — finalement, le coup avait été violent. Le sourire était, comme à son habitude, mordant. Batman s’était souvent demandé si toutes les dents étaient fausses ou si certaines étaient encore authentiques.

« Tu n’as rien à me dire, Batou ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Joker ?

— Un peu de gratitude ! Même le minimum dont tu es capable. La cadeau est un début, mais tu n’as que répondre à ma requête. » Le clown essaya de se redresser, se contorsionnant dans ses liens. « Après tout, je me suis sacrifié pour toi.

— Sacrifié ? Tu as… » _Tu as agi comme d’habitude_ , c’était ce qu’il aurait voulu dire, mais c’était faux. Personne ne douterait que le Joker était responsable de la mort du Chapelier, personne ne douterait de la droiture du Chevalier. Tout rentrait dans l’ordre, alors que c’était faux. Aujourd’hui, il avait commis un crime. Accident ou non, son code avait été brisé au moment où le crâne du Chapelier fou s’était fendu. Sans l’intervention du Joker, à cette heure, tout Gotham aurait peut-être appris la véritable identité du Chevalier noir. Batman soupira et se reprit : « et je me demande encore pourquoi. »

— Parce que ça en vaut la peine. Je le savais et je le sais. »

Le clown voulait la mort de Batman, pas l’arrestation et l’emprisonnement de celui qui se cachait sous ce masque : il le lui avait avoué et s’était montré plus honnête que jamais, et son ennemi ne le comprendrait jamais.

Joker réussit à tourner sa main comme pour l’offrir, paume tournée vers le ciel.

« Je t’ai trouvé magnifique, Batman. »

La sentinelle préféra de pas réagir. Le sourire du clown était plus doux qu’à l’accoutumé, sa voix moins maniaque.

« C’est la ville, Batou, c’est Gotham ! Elle ensorcelle, elle pousse aux extrêmes, j’en sais quelque chose…

— Je connais déjà ton refrain sur Ace Chemicals, Joker. Inutile de blâmer Gotham pour justifier qui tu es.

— Non, non, j’assume la responsabilité de mes crimes, Batou, je n’ai pas honte. Mais même toi, tu ne peux pas le nier : Gotham est la première responsable de tout ce qui se passe dans ses rues. Elle m’a créé, elle t’a créé. Regarde : pourquoi le Chapelier est mort ? Parce que le sol s’est effondré. Le sol d’un immeuble miteux comme il en existe des centaines et des centaines dans Gotham ! Même toi, tu ne peux pas empêcher Gotham de faire des fantômes. »

L’expression lui rappela les murmures qu’il avait entendus plus tôt. C’était ridicule.

« Gotham a une influence contre laquelle tu ne peux pas lutter. Au final, tu n’as pas brisé ta règle d’or à cause de moi, mais à cause de cette ville. »

Batman ignorait s’il s’agissait d’un délire. Avaient-ils donné quelque chose au Joker ? Une surdose de morphine ?

« C’est affreux, pas vrai ?

— Qu’est-ce qui est affreux ?

— Ton pire ennemi connaît ton pire secret. »

Le Chevalier baissa la tête, capitulant.

« Hé, Batou.

— Quoi ?

— Cette nuit, quand tu seras seul dans ta grotte, à ressasser ce qui s’est passé, à te morfondre… pense à moi. Pense au bonheur que je ressens grâce à toi. Pense à combien je t’ai aimé aujourd’hui. »

Un frisson glissa sous l’armure, partant de la nuque jusqu’aux reins. Recevoir la compassion du Joker n’était pas réconfortant, et pourtant, il avait agi en ami.

D’une façon toute personnelle, c’est-à-dire malsaine, mais en ami quand même.

Quand Bruce avait expliqué à Alfred la proposition du Joker, le majordome n’avait pas su quoi en penser : en tant que personne raisonnée, Alfred n’avait jamais essayé de comprendre la folie du Joker, mais dans le fond, Bruce le savait, le vieil homme avait été soulagé.

Grâce à cet ennemi, Batman resterait le protecteur de Gotham.

Bruce aurait aimé être moins intransigeant, comme son majordome savait le faire.

« Je veux juste t’entendre reconnaître une chose, Batman.

— Que je te suis reconnaissant ?

— Oh non, je sais que tu l’es. Non, j’aimerais que tu reconnaisses que nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. » Il essaya de rire. « Tu es le yin de mon yang. Ou le yang de mon yin, je ne suis pas difficile, mais reconnais que nous nous complétons, reconnais que tu as autant besoin de moi que moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux t’entendre le reconnaître. »

Avant aujourd’hui, Batman aurait pu le contredire de sa voix d’acier, sûr de n'avoir aucun lien avec son ennemi de toujours. Mais ce soir, il ne pouvait plus avoir cette assurance, car il ne pouvait plus condamner le Joker en restant lui-même exemplaire.

Tout comme il ne parvenait pas à lui donner raison.

Sa relation avec le Joker avait-elle vraiment changé ? Pas du tout. Ce secret venait tout simplement de renforcer un rapport qui existait déjà.

Horrifié, Batman préféra se lever sans répondre. Dans son mouvement, il avait pourtant effleuré la main du Joker, à l’endroit des lignes de vie, de cœur et d’esprit.

Le clown se mit à rire et, certain que son complice l’avait volontairement touché, murmura :

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire ; un merci immense-immense-immense à IvanaeSilvia et ReiPan, sur Wattpad, pour leurs messages vraiment touchants ♥
> 
> J'ai déjà commencé à écrire une prochaine histoire, plus complète et plus longue (celle-ci était pour explorer une idée avant tout), qui s'intitule La Madone d'Arkham. Je vous partage ci-dessous un extrait du chapitre 1 (5 chapitres ont déjà été écrits mais je les retouche au fur et à mesure pour l'enquête). Et oui, il y a du Batjokes, peut-être plus qu'ici, mais vous verrez~
> 
>  **Extrait :**  
>  Il était triste de penser que Batman ne connaissait pas si bien l’asile d’Arkham.
> 
> Bien sûr, il connaissait ce claquement que produisait ce portail quand il se refermait, ces allées sinueuses et la splendeur austère du bâtiment qui composaient toujours le même accueil. Que ce soit pour renvoyer Joker, Poison Ivy, le Chapelier fou, Double Face ou encore l’Épouvantail dans sa cellule, c’était toujours la même chose. Mais au-delà de cette façade, Batman ignorait tout de ce domaine, de son quotidien et de celui des criminels renvoyés ici.
> 
> Ce soir, c’était la première fois qu’il venait seul.
> 
> La batmobile se gara, véhicule incongru entre les voitures du personnel soignant, et elle se soumit à son tour au silence. Combien de temps resterait-elle garée ici ? Allait-elle devenir une épave sous les feuilles qui tomberaient en automne ?
> 
> La silhouette de Batman glissa sur le chemin de terre délimité par les plaques de pierres enfoncées ; leur inégalité rendait la marche laborieuse et l’humidité de l’orage, qui avait cessé seulement depuis le matin-même, rendait le terrain boueux.
> 
> L’eau autour de l’île semblait encore torturée par la pluie et elle exprimait sa souffrance par des vagues sombres, opaques. Rien ne semblait vivre au fond de cette mer. Quiconque s’y jetterait y perdrait la vie instantanément.
> 
> Les portes du bâtiment d’accueil étaient modernes par rapport au reste de l’asile, ressemblant à une mauvaise dentition dans une mâchoire trop vieille. Ancien et nouveau s’affrontaient, faisant perdre les repères temporels, et leur combat se poursuivait à l’intérieur : le linoleum fatigué supportait le poids d’un plafond haut, puissant de ses nombreuses décennies. Les ampoules vives, enchâssées dans des lampions désuets, brûlaient le verre d’une époque oubliée, perçant le corps transparent.
> 
> L’unique détail qui ne changeait pas, c’était cette odeur d’hôpital. Les médicaments étaient les mêmes depuis des lustres, ce qui n’était pas rassurant… 
> 
> « Nous vous attentions, monsieur Batman. »
> 
> Une infirmière, large d’épaules et à la carrure imposante, se présenta. Ses chevilles gonflées prouvaient l’attente d’une vie entière. Sa poitrine développée était difficilement contenue dans son uniforme ; cette générosité aurait pu évoquer une image maternelle, mais elle travaillait à Arkham, un terrain hostile et sans tendresse, qui exigeait une rigueur solide.
> 
> Son nom, épinglé sur sa poitrine, suffoquait ces lettres gravées : Rachel Mildred.
> 
> Ses cheveux étaient aussi rigides que ce nom, paralysés par des épingles d’acier sous sa coiffe d’infirmière.
> 
> Si elle n’était pas jeune, elle n’était pas âgée non plus et les rides qui marquaient son visage étaient assurément prématurées. Il y avait aussi ces manières, ce salut guindé et cette marque de respect étrange — monsieur Batman…
> 
> Tout appartenait au siècle précédent alors qu’elle là, réelle.
> 
> « Où est-il ?
> 
> — Dans une cellule que nous avons aménagée pour vous deux. »


End file.
